GW 11 : Désintox
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Comment sortir Duo des méandres de la drogue, sans casser le Perfect Soldier pour autant. Yaoi.
1. Désintox'

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co pas à moi bien que ca ne m'aurait pas déplu 

Genre : Cure de désintoxication = meuh nan, c'est pas pour vous sevrer des pitis G-boys ^^

Couples : Vous demandez encore avec moi ????? The 1+2 Power ^_^V Of Course !! 

Remarque : Qui des deux va souffrir le plus ??? Aaaaaaaaaah mon cœur balance ^__^;;;

****

Désintox' 

-1-

Duo n'était plus parmi eux. Ni dans sa chambre à lire l'une de ces BD japonaise, ni dans le salon sur la play-station, ni même dans la cuisine à vider leur frigo. Duo n'était plus présent car cet idiot n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de……. de quoi déjà ?

Se précipiter à sa poursuite pour l'obliger à laisser tomber cette affaire d'infiltration informatique avant qu'il ne se fasse arrêter ? Le pousser sans aucun ménagement dans une de ces bouches d'aérations verticales qui l'avait fait descendre trois étages plus bas, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que le nouveau sauveur des soldats parfaits venait de se faire prendre ? Quelle action plus que l'autre était la responsable de ce silence inhabituel ? De son abandon ?

Je suis seul. Seul dans cette chambre qui n'a plus d'âme quand tu n'y es pas. Je te cherche, jour et nuit depuis ce jour. Je sais que je vais y arriver, ma méthode est infaillible. Il me suffit juste de suffisamment de temps. Mais en avons-nous seulement assez de ces heures qui me sont indispensables. Qu'advient-il de toi en attendant ? Es-tu au moins encore en vie ? 

J'entend du bruit dans le couloir. Encore Quatre qui ne va pas tarder à venir me voir. Chaque nuit, il tente de me faire dormir. Mais comment puis-je seulement l'envisager tant que tu te trouves entre leurs mains ? Comment puis-je seulement y arriver si ce n'est pas toi qui me l'ordonne ? Depuis quand as-tu réussi à avoir autant de pouvoir sur mon corps et sur ma raison ? 

Shinigami, pour une fois fait moi plaisir et protège le d'eux tous. 

-3-

Duo n'est plus avec nous. Notre infatigable assassin s'est fait prendre lors de notre dernière mission. La raison exacte d'une telle invraisemblance ? Un seul d'entre nous la connaît précisément et je crois que c'est pour cela que ce dernier se terre plus que jamais sous sa carapace de soldat. Dire que nous commencions tous à entrevoir un sursaut d'humanité dans ses yeux prussiens. Comment ferons nous si cette semaine passée à sa recherche se poursuit sans plus de résultat ? Comment pouvons nous accepter que tous ses efforts s'effondrent par sa seule absence ? On ne prend vraiment conscience d'une nécessité vitale que lorsqu'elle vient à manquer. Aujourd'hui nous savons que s'il ne nous revient pas au plus vite, c'est notre équilibre à tous qui n'en survivra pas.

-4-

Duo n'était pas parmi nous. Ni hier, ni avant hier, ni quatre jours auparavant. L'un de nous a beau passer ses nuits à la recherche du moindre indice, nous n'avons toujours aucune trace de lui. Mon empathie est troublée, je le sens en vie mais quelque chose s'effrite. Il nous quitte jour après jour et c'est pourquoi nous ne devons plus tarder si nous ne voulons pas le perdre. Mais comment accepter pour autant qu'il sacrifie sa santé à ses investigations informatiques qui semblent si infructueuses, si inutiles. Comment sommes nous arrivé à être aussi démunis face à son absence ? Et pourquoi ne puis-je être que le spectateur de son affaiblissement sans pouvoir lui faire comprendre que malgré l'obscurité, malgré la douleur, la chair brûlée, les coups et les affronts, je suis là. Près de lui, dans ce petit espace laissé vacant pas son esprit. Allah, faites que celui sur qui il compte, soit à la hauteur de ses espérances.

-5-

Duo absent, c'est un silence pesant qui s'est installé parmi nous. Je ne me reconnais plus. Nos disputes me manque. Comment puis-je trouver un exutoire avec les trois autres ? Comment peut-on vivre parmi tant de mutisme et de non dit ? Je m'inquiète tant pour lui. Où se trouve t'il ? Que lui ont-ils fait ? Arriverons-nous à le secourir avant qu'il ne le brise ? Je ne perd pas espoir. Et personne ne le fera tant que l'un le sentira vivant et l'autre continuera à le chercher. Je me sens inutile mais à l'instant même où nous irons le libérer c'est de ma justice qu'il sera question. 

**~**~**

Quatre marchait dans le couloir quand une faible lumière l'attira. A cette heure si tardive, il était plus que temps pour l'adolescent de dormir un peu. Ouvrant doucement la porte pour ne pas le surprendre, l'arabe s'engagea alors dans sa direction. 

- Heero ?

Ce dernier l'ignorant bien évidemment, Quatre n'eut pas d'autre choix qu'apposer sa main sur l'épaule du soldat.

- Je t'en pris, tu dois quand même dormir quelques heures par jour.

- Après.

- Mais tu vas finir par te rendre malade en ne dormant plus et cessant de t'alimenter comme tu le fais depuis…

Sachant pertinemment que le pilote n'était pas passé devant sa chambre par hasard, Heero abandonna quelques instants les touches de son clavier pour lui sacrifier quelques précieuses secondes.

- Je…je ne réussirais pas tant qu'il ne sera pas de nouveau ici.

- Je comprend. Plus que tu ne le crois. Mais là, tu mets ta santé en danger et ….

- Repart te coucher Quatre.

- Mais….

- Je tacherais d'aller m'allonger.

Oui, s'allonger mais de là à dormir, Quatre savait qu'il n'en serait rien. Pourtant, comment ne pas le comprendre. Lui qui s'était pour la première fois de toute sa vie, laissé toucher par une personne, il avait fallu que ce soit elle qui lui soit soudainement arrachée. Sachant n'avoir aucune autorité sur le soldat, le jeune homme abandonna sa piètre tentative pour retourner dans sa propre chambre. La douleur de l'attente y était d'autant plus dure qu'il la passait lâchement blottit dans la chaleur des bras de son aimé.

- ?

- Rien, il refuse de m'écouter.

- Alors ?

- Alors, on le retrouve au plus vite ou ce n'est pas un mais deux des nôtres que nous perdrons.

//

Il savait qu'il leur faisait de la peine. Son comportement n'avait rien de rassurant pour ses compagnons d'arme. Et il les obligeait de par son attitude à gérer l'absence soudaine de deux pilotes. Car depuis la disparition de l'américain pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait plus réalisé les missions imposées par J et n'en accepterait encore aucune tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé. Il s'apprêtait malgré tout à tenter de faire des efforts pour Quatre quand un signal de reconnaissance s'alluma sur son portable. Son programme de recherche lancé depuis trois jours sur les bases ennemies longuement craquées avant cela, venait de porter ses fruits. L'identifiant 02 venait d'être mis à jour. 

N'en attendant pas plus, Heero organisa le plan d'action. A l'aube, ils débuteraient la mission de sauvetage.

**~**~**

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Aujourd'hui encore, une boite entière de morphine manquait dans son armoire. La jeune femme médecin, n'avait encore jamais eu besoin d'enfermer ses médicaments. Pourtant, elle le faisait depuis déjà de nombreux jours sans que cela n'empêche leur étrange disparition. Bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se l'avouer, une seule personne dans cette base avait la possibilité d'ouvrir et refermer cette porte sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Et cette personne, Dieu qu'elle l'aimait, ne pouvait faire cela que dans un seul but. Résigné de trahir le silence qu'il espérait peut-être de sa part, Sally chercha alors à prévenir ses amis au plus vite. Dans une telle situation, le temps leur était compté. Une semaine que les quatre pilote l'avaient ramené vivant et une semaine qu'il semblait évident que le jeune homme avait emporté avec lui plus que des blessures de son enfermement dans les geôles de l'organisation.

- Sally ?

- Ah ! Quatre. Tu sais où se trouve Heero et Wufei ?

- Tout deux dans le hangar.

- Tu veux bien leur demander de nous rejoindre Trowa ?

- hm.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Duo, il ne devrait pas être bien loin.

- Non. Ce ne sera pas utile, je ne souhaite parler qu'à vous quatre.

Bien qu'étonné de sa demande, Quatre n'en fit pas la remarque. Quelque chose en lui savait déjà ce que Sally n'allait plus tarder à leur avouer. Et rien ne lui faisait plus de peine que cette confirmation à ses récentes craintes.

- Que ce passe t'il ?

- C'est au sujet de Duo.

- Vas y !

//

L'américain, n'était pas satisfait. Ce qu'il trouvait ne suffisait plus et se procurer plus ne l'aiderait pas à rendre tout cela inaperçu. Il cherchait une solution plus durable tout en se rendant à la cantine quand il les vit tout les quatre face à lui. 

- Hello Men !! vous m'attendiez peut-être ?

- Te drogues-tu ?

- Heero, on avait dit subtile ! ^^;;

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? T'es tombé sur la tête Hee-chan !!!

- Répond !

- Je ne me drogue pas Heero. Et le seul fait que toi où l'un de vous ait pu se l'imaginer me déçois beaucoup, d'autant plus venant de la part de ceux qui disent être mes amis. 

- Amis ? Moi, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dis que nous l'étions. 

- Excuse moi d'avoir pu croire que tu avais changé au cours de mon absence.

L'accusé s'apprêtait à faire retour arrière pour s'éloigner de ceux qui ne le laisseraient de toute évidence pas passer, lorsque le soldat parfait le saisi par le poignet, réveillant pas la même l'une de ses plus profondes blessures.

- Attention Heero !!! Ne lui fais pas de ma…

- Répond !!!

- Ne te fatigue pas Quatre, tu sais bien qu'il n'a que faire de mes entailles. 

Ignorant les remarques qu'ils faisaient tous sur son comportement, Heero souleva les manches de Duo afin de trouver des traces de piqûres sur ses avants bras.

- Tu peux les chercher tes marques. Je t'informe qu'excepté les transfusions de Sally, je n'ai rien pris par injection. 

Le regard glacial remonta alors à ses propre yeux. Et là il sut qu'il avait fait l'erreur qu'Heero, son Heero attendait. Comment pouvait-il donc réussir à lire aussi bien dans ces prunelles semblant pourtant si dénuées de toutes expressions ? Pourquoi la moindre nuance signifiait pour lui accusation, sécurité ou inquiétude. Devant ce regard, il savait que son soldat avait compris. Et lui au courant, rien ne réussirait plus à le sauver.

- Es-tu conscient d'en être dépendant ?

- Je te répète que je ne prend rien.

- Dans ce cas, ca ne te sera pas difficile de t'arrêter aujourd'hui même.

- Heero !!!!

Voulant alléger la confrontation qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, Trowa sortit le flacon contenant les dernières gélules non encore prises tandis que Quatre tentait de parler avec plus de douceur que le japonais.

- Duo, je t'en pris. Cela ne sert à rien de nous le cacher. Nous pouvons comprendre que la douleur t'ait induit à en prendre suffisamment pour l'atténuer. Mais tu sembles ne plus respecter les doses prescrites et nous, nous voulons juste t'aider pour……

- Pourquoi ? Me faire souffrir un peu plus encore ? Que peux-tu donc savoir de cette douleur dont tu parles ???? Ces gélules m'ont été données par Sally pour l'atténuer. Si elle ne voulait pas que je les utilise, pourquoi me les avoir confier ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'un seul coup ? 

- Duo, nous ne…

Stoppé par le bras tendu d'Heero, Quatre n'osa plus contrer ce dernier qui semblait prendre cette affaire très à cœur.

- Tu peux la contourner infiniment, la vérité reste que tu es aujourd'hui en état de dépendance. Alors nous partons !

- Partir ?

Ignorant les gestes de refus du pilote, Heero qui tenait toujours ce dernier fermement par l'un de ses poignets l'entraîna avec lui vers le parking. Sally apercevant la scène de sa fenêtre, se précipita immédiatement dehors. Comment Heero pouvait-il le tirer ainsi sachant que les deux poignets avaient été si maltraités par tous ces jours où ils étaient liées d'une cordes rugueuses avec laquelle les Ozies prenaient l'habitude de le pendre. 

- Heero ! Lâche le tout de suite !

Ne pouvant ignorer plus longtemps ses camardes et la jeune femme, tous en colère face à son attitude plus brutale que la situation ne semblait le nécessiter, Heero fit quelques efforts pour les rassurer sur ses intentions.

- On part durant quelques semaines. Quatre, tu trouveras un numéro de téléphone sur mon lit. En cas de problème ou de mission non prévue fais le. C'est un biper, je vous rappellerais alors dans l'heure.

- Heero tu ne peux pas faire ca. Il doit rester ici, il est blessé et malade…..

- Pourquoi ne pas nous donner tout simplement un numéro de téléphone où vous joindre ?

- Là où nous allons, nous n'en aurons pas Wufei. 

- Mais !!!!

- Je vous appellerais chaque matin, si cela peut vous rassurer. Quatre ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- Bien.

- Vous êtes mignons tout plein, là ! Mais j'ai jamais dis que j'étais d'accord pour le suivre moi !!!

Heero s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Wufei s'approcha de Duo glissant une main sur sa nuque. Ce dernier non surpris de l'attitude de son ami, le regarda alors dans les yeux, lui priant de venir à son secours.

- Duo ?

- Wuffy, s'il te plait. Dis le leur à eux que je ne prend rien.

- Chut….Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien que tu ne prends rien.

Sans que personne ne s'y soit préparé, l'américain s'effondra alors dans les bras de celui qui se trouvait face à lui, à savoir le Perfect Soldier.

- Merci pour ton aide Wufei.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ?

- Simple technique de pression des points vitaux Sally. J'ai juste fais en sorte qu'il perde conscience pour simplifier son transport. J'espère par contre qu'il ne sera pas trop long car je ne garanti pas que cela dur très longtemps.

- Ca suffira.

- Que comptes-tu faire Heero ? Je suis d'accord avec Quatre, nous ferions mieux de le garder avec nous dans une salle de soins spécialisés. Il a encore un grand nombre de traumatismes et rien ne nous dit qu'il est effectivement aussi dépendant que nous le pensons.

Sally tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation quand Heero soutenant toujours son ami d'un bras autour de sa taille, la braqua tout simplement avec son arme sortit de nul part.

- Désolé Sally. Idem pour toi Quatre. Mais je doute que cela suffise.

- Dans ce cas un conseil pour toi. Où que tu te rendes, ne lui laisse rien qui soit susceptible de devenir une arme. 

- Trowa a raison, tu ne pourras pas le veiller 24h sur 24. Il finira par t'échapper, si vous ne vous entretuez pas avant. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à vous éloigner d'ici. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu …… 

- Je vous appellerais.

Et sans attendre d'avantage, Heero sourd aux derniers arguments de Quatre et Sally, plaça l'américain sur les places arrières du 4X4 réquisitionné pour l'occasion, avant d'en prendre le volant. C'était une véritable folie de les laisser partir ainsi seuls. Mais n'étaient-ils pas tous un peu fous.

**~**~**

Un plafond en bois, des murs en bois, des rondins de bois partout. A droite, à gauche, derrière, devant. A croire que la maison entière était faites de cette matière. Retrouvant soudain ses esprits, Duo se rappela qu'il était avant sa perte de connaissance sur un parking où Heero exigeait de lui qu'il le suivre. A voir le décor qui l'entourait, ce dernier avait du réussir à les amener où il le souhaitait et de toute évidence, leur nid d'amour était une sorte de cabane ou de chalet quelconque. Descendant du lit où il se trouvait allongé, l'américain se posta alors derrière la porte close de la chambre guettant le moindre bruit. Il n'entendit pas un son mais cela n'était pas une donnée suffisante pour l'informer de la présence ou non du japonais. Tentant malgré tout une sortie, il tourna avec lenteur la poignée pour constater l'impensable : il était de nouveau retenu prisonnier contre son gré et par ses propres alliés.

Heero l'avait volontairement bouclé à double tour, tentative bien inutile quand on connaissait un tant soit peu sa spécialité qui faisait de lui le roi de l'intrusion.

//

A son grand soulagement, ils étaient arrivés avant son réveil, lui permettant de repartir en ville faire quelques courses pour les prochains jours. Ne voulant pas prendre de risques, il avait malgré tout fermé toutes les portes intérieures de la maison afin de limiter au maximum les avancés de Duo dans sa nouvelle demeure. Cette dernière n'avait pas été choisie par hasard puisqu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne planque dont l'utilisation initiale avait été l'incarcération discrète de prisonniers. Eloignée de toutes habitations au fond des bois, elle garantissait une bonne discrétion tout en leur donnant un confort minimum grâce au générateur électrique et réservoir d'eau dont elle était munie.

Sortant de la voiture, Heero prit ses sacs d'une main avant d'ouvrir patiemment les trois serrures des plus complexes placées sur la porte principale. Si l'intérieur de la maison restait somme toute normal pour un chalet de montagne, les portes et fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur étaient elles toutes pourvues de trois serrures similaires ne pouvant être forcée sans un matériel perfectionné qui ne se trouvait bien évidemment pas à la porté du pilote de DeathScythe. Sa seule certitude était donc de retrouver Duo entre ces murs mais dans quelle disposition ? 

La porte enfin ouverte, sa première vision ne l'étonna guère. Le salon littéralement mit à sac, prouvait à lui seul que la serrure de la chambre n'avait pas pu tenir ses engagements face à l'expert ès infiltration et cambriolage. La victime la plus violentée était sans aucun doute le portable qu'il avait emporté avec eux dans l'espoir de continuer son travail lors de leur retraite forcée. De toute évidence, Duo ne l'appréciait pas plus qu'à l'ordinaire aux vues des quelques débris à terre qui rappelaient son existence. Une chance qu'il n'y avait aucune liaison téléphonique où il aurait très certainement réussi à se faire parvenir une aide extérieure. 

Ne trouvant pas l'adolescent dans son champ de vision, Heero décida de commencer par refermer la porte d'entrée avant de camoufler les trois clefs sur sa personne. Par la suite, il avança avec prudence autour des décombres de ce qui avait été par le passé un fauteuil et une table en bois pour arriver au coin cuisine s'ouvrant sur le salon. Posant ses sacs sur le bar, il l'aperçu enfin recroquevillé sur le carrelage, les bras fermement pliés sous son estomac. Encore gravement blessé à la suite de ses deux semaines de tortures sous les mains expertes en la matière d'OZ, Heero se précipita vers lui espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas là d'un malaise conséquent à son traumatisme crânien. Le retournant délicatement sur le dos, le soldat reposa ensuite le visage encore tuméfié de l'adolescent sur ses genoux avant de le gifler doucement pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

A peine sentit-il la tension meurtrière émaner du corps qu'il croyait jusqu'alors inconscient que Shinigami l'avait violemment renversé sous son poids pour frapper de toute ses forces sa tête contre le carrelage. Un deuxième choc de cette puissance et il perdait connaissance. Cherchant donc à éviter toute nouvelle attaque, Heero tenta de saisir les poignets du jeune homme pour le repousser quand ce dernier prit en main une bouteille consciemment posée à ses cotés pour le frapper une nouvelle fois de toutes ses forces. La scène trop violente et rapide pour lui, le japonais ne dut son salut qu'au haut de cœur soudainement ressenti par Duo. Littéralement sonné, il n'aurait pas été capable physiquement de lui résister pour l'empêcher de fuir.

//

Il avait tout essayé pour ouvrir portes et fenêtres sans le moindre succès. Car voilà, les murs semblant de bois étaient en réalité fais de béton recouvert d'une surface boisée de camouflage. Quand aux fenêtres, une heure entière passée à tenter de détruire l'une d'entre elles, l'avait informé sur leur nature. Du verre par balle des plus résistants que l'on ne pouvait au mieux qu'étoiler. En d'autres mots, aucune surprise quant au choix de leur demeure choisit par le Perfect Soldier. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à trouver les clefs de cette bicoque, dissimulées sans aucun doute sur Heero Yuy en personne. N'arrivant à rien et le japonais ne rentrant toujours pas, Duo avait fini par décharger toute sa colère et son ressentiment en ravageant la pièce principale tout en réfléchissant à l'élaboration d'un plan.

Ce dernier s'était déroulé à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une nouvelle fois cette sensation de brûlure au fond de l'estomac qui s'associait à cette envie incessante de rendre son petit déjeuné et tout les repas qui l'avaient précédés. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Duo s'écarta de sa victime quelques secondes seulement avant de vomir sur le sol de la cuisine.

//

Profitant de cette triste opportunité pour se remettre doucement du double choc reçu violemment à la tête, Heero ne put que constater avec impuissance qu'en cas d'attaque surprise, Shinigami le surpassait sans aucun difficulté. 

Pourquoi parlait-il de lui en ces termes ? Pourquoi ne pas penser à Duo par son nom ? Simple, il n'acceptait pas de voir son ami dans un tel état de rage. Il l'appellerait donc ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve enfin dans ses yeux améthystes, l'étincelle de vie qui définissait la nature même de Duo Maxwell. Celle qui lui donnait l'audace d'affronter le soldat parfait sur d'autre terrain que la guerre. En attendant son retour, il tacherait de l'empêcher de son mieux qu'il se fasse du mal, si seulement il survivait lui-même à cette retraite.

L'état du jeune homme ne semblant pas s'améliorer, Heero se releva avec difficulté pour se procurer un torchon à presser sur l'entaille profonde responsable de ce filet de sang qui lui brouillait soudain la vue. Après quoi, il s'agenouilla aux cotés du malade.

- Duo, calme toi.

- Lâche moi !!!!!!

Sans chercher à savoir pourquoi Heero s'approchait de lui, le jeune homme à l'estomac noué, tenta de repousser violemment ce dernier sans grand succès. N'avait-il donc plus aucune force pour pouvoir lui faire face ? Dépité par sa propre faiblesse, Duo abandonna toute résistance quand il sentit les bras puissants le soulever du sol.

Voyant que Duo n'avait plus rien à vomir malgré les spasmes qui continuaient à lui broyer les entrailles, Heero prit l'américain soudainement asthénique dans ses bras pour l'emporter de nouveau dans le confort de sa chambre. Il prenait soudain conscience, qu'il ne lui serait pas aussi facile qu'il se l'imaginait de s'absenter chaque matin pour informer leur amis des progrès qu'ils obtiendraient au cours de leur séjour.

//

La première crise était donc enfin passée. Rien de bien extraordinaire en y réfléchissant puisqu'il ne s'agissait après tout que d'une simple phase de rébellion qu'ils auraient tous eu en pareille situation. Mais à présent que leur premier dîner venait de se terminer avec un peu plus de calme et de civilité, Heero attendait avec une certaine appréhension, la véritable réaction à son isolement. Celle dut au manque de morphine et non à la colère d'avoir été trahis par ses compagnons. Mais de toute évidence, il n'aurait pas à patienter plus longtemps. Il terminait à peine de ranger les vestiges de leur repas quand il l'entendit se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Comme il le redoutait, la pizza n'avait pas été plus acceptée que le déjeuné par un corps réclamant un tout autre type de nourriture.

Le rejoignant aussitôt, Heero trouva l'adolescent agenouillé devant les toilettes à rendre ce qu'il avait réussi avec force de persuasion à lui faire avaler. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait responsable de son état. S'il n'avait pas insisté, Duo ne supporterait pas ce calvaire. Mais d'une autre façon vomir de la bille n'était pas moins douloureux. 

Ce qu'il redoutait venait d'arriver. Son corps tout entier se révoltait à l'idée qu'on ne lui procure plus ce qu'il attendait patiemment depuis le matin même. Plus de dix heures qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à lui proposer et jamais il n'avait tenu aussi longtemps auparavant. Mais avant quoi ? Avant de passer ces deux semaines de terreur dans des cellules rappelant vaguement les cachots d'un autre temps ? Il maudissait de tout sa haine, les ordures responsables de son état quand il sentit soudain, une pression le ramener vers l'arrière. Ne maîtrisant plus la moindre parcelle de son corps, Duo suivit docilement le mouvement sans s'en plaindre.

Heero n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et se sentait donc bien impuissant face au spectacle dont il était témoin. Ne pouvant pas rester pour autant debout sans réagir, il déposa à terre tout ce qui lui serait utile avant de se placer derrière l'américain. Puis il attendit patiemment que ce dernier en termine avec les volontés égoïstes d'un estomac qui refusait ce qu'il avait reçu en pitance, se contentant d'attacher plus solidement vers l'arrière une natte qui n'en faisait qu'à son idée. Une fois Duo un peu plus calme, il déposa l'une de ses mains fraîches sur son front afin de l'inciter à ce reculer de cette vision d'horreur presque hypnotique qui l'attirait toujours plus vers l'avant. Faisant disparaître aussi vite toutes traces de cet épisode pénible, il eut la surprise de sentir le natté étonnement conciliant. Loin de la scène violente de son retour au chalet, Duo se laissait faire sans réagir. Alors patiemment, il tenta d'en profiter pour lui rafraîchir le visage d'une serviette humide avant d'entreprendre de lui changer ses bandages. 

Il était adossé à Heero. Dans son flou intérieur, il n'y avait que cette certitude. Sa présence associée à des gestes mais aucune parole. Pas de mots réconfortants ou d'intonations chaleureuses qui auraient pu le rassurer. Et cela plus que toute autre chose, ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Le soldat ne connaissait que le silence. Mais ce dernier n'avait rien d 'accusateur. Il n'en dégageait rien d'autre qu'une sensation de protection. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se laissa aller dans les bras du japonais qui entreprenait de lui changer les deux bandages protégeant ses poignets meurtries. Loin de vouloir fuir ce soutien dont il avait rêver tout au long de sa captivité quelques jours plus tôt en terrain ennemi, il lui présenta avec reconnaissance chacune de ses deux mains.

Ils étaient vraiment bien loin de ce qu'ils avaient vécu quelques heures auparavant. Duo n'était plus apathique mais paisible et acceptait avec calme son aide aussi infime était-elle face à sa douleur. Dire qu'ils ne s'agissait là que d'un prémice aux véritables crises auxquelles ils allaient devoir faire face dans peu de temps. Ayant terminé les premiers pansements, il constata avec soulagement que l'adolescent s'était endormi dans ses bras. Ne voulant pas le brusquer plus que nécessaire, il attendit alors patiemment une bonne heure sur le carrelage de la salle de bain qu'il soit dans un sommeil profond pour le déplacer sans risquer de le réveiller et ainsi terminer de le soigner. Une heure durant laquelle il n'eut de cesse de réfléchir aux implications de son changement de comportement à son égard. Il avait beau jouer les autruches et nier tout en bloque, il ne pourrait plus l'ignorer encore bien longtemps de la sorte.

**~**~**

Encore une fois, il ouvrait les yeux sur ce plafond en bois. Ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce plafond ! Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, il en était venu à le détester bien plus que le portable de leur informaticien de génie. Car au moins ce dernier avait eu l'utilité de lui faire un plaisir fou lors de sa destruction le premier jour contre l'une des fenêtres donnant sur sa liberté. 

Après ces huit jours déjà passés dans cet enfer, il savait qu'il ne devait pas rater les deux courts instants où Heero sortait et entrait dans la demeure. Pour ce qui était de la sortie, ce dernier s'arrangeait toujours pour partir avant son réveil sans jamais oublier de l'enfermer au préalable dans sa chambre. C'était là une tentative bien ridicule sachant qu'il l'a rouvrait à présent en mois de dix secondes. Mais malheureusement ces dix secondes étaient suffisantes au japonais pour refermer les trois serrures de la porte principale. Pour le retour, il existait beaucoup plus de possibilités, bien que depuis son essai infructueux du premier jour, Heero les avait toutes déjouées avec bien plus de facilité.

//

En seulement deux jours Shinigami avait réussi à tout casser dans la maison. Les crises de manque des drogués en état de privation étaient réputées pour leur violence, mais cela n'avait rien de comparable quand le toxicomane en question était un soldat spécialisé dans l'assassinat. Il avait beau avoir subtilisé à leur arrivé tous les miroirs et couteaux de la maison, tous ce qui était vaisselle, couvert ou mobilier pouvait aussi devenir une arme des plus dangereuses. Ne souhaitant pas mourir d'un coup de fourchette dans la carotide ou égorgé par le tranchant d'un assiette brisée Heero avait depuis sorti à l'extérieur tout le superflu pour ne conserver que de la vaisselle en carton avec un mobilier se résumant à une table fixée solidement au sol, un fauteuil et le canapé déjà quelque peu sauvagement attaqués mais dont la résistance les laissait encore utilisable. Le lit situé dans la chambre complétait leur aménagement devenu des plus spartiates.

Il avait éliminé toute menace matérielle mais cela ne rendait pas sa tache plus facile. Duo était avant tout un assassin d'exception pouvant sa satisfaire de la moindre occasion pour agir. Pourquoi cette agressivité soudaine ? Rien de plus facile à comprendre. Ne supportant plus la douleur de son corps face au sevrage de ces substances chimiques qu'il affectionnait tant, Duo tentait par tous les moyens de s'emparer des clefs qu'il détenait sur lui, quand le simple fait de soulager une partie de son mal-être n'était pas la raison toute simple de son comportement. C'est ainsi qu'il avait éviter de justesse la noyade la veille au soir, lors d'une énième crise de manque dans la salle d'eau. Pourtant, il gardait espoir de renouveler l'expérience du bain qui s'était avéré être relaxant et apaisant, si seulement la crise de manque en agent intoxiquant n'avait pas eu lieu au même instant. 

De cette attitude, Heero en déduisait deux choses. Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas en une semaine que l'on pouvait devenir aussi accro à une drogue quelque qu'elle soit ! C'est donc lors de son emprisonnement que ses tortionnaires avaient pris un malin plaisir à lui en procurer, très certainement pour allonger ses résistances physiques à leurs tortures dans l'espoir de le faire parler. De plus, son agressivité dirigée exclusivement sur l'extérieur et non sur lui-même semblait le signe qu'il n'y avait plus que le Shinigami aux commandes. Comme il l'avait si fortement espéré, le psychopathe à l'instinct de protection poussé à l'extrême, avait pris depuis longtemps le partie de protéger Duo de son incarcération. Il ne lui restait donc plus, à présent qu'à ramener le jeune garçon en première ligne. Mais ce travail n'était pas facile. D'autant plus si vous n'êtes qu'un soldat plus qu'inexpérimenté en nature humaine. Sans compter qu'au rythme des crises qui se succédaient, il n'avait lui pris qu'à peine une ou deux heures de repos chaque jour. Il aurait très bien pu s'absenter et dormir quelques heures supplémentaires dans l'environnement plus rassurant de la voiture mais il ne l'envisagerait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Jusqu'à présent, il ne se sentait pas le courage d'abandonner ce jeune homme déjà gravement blessé, seul face à cette nouvelle torture. Mais comment pouvait-il seulement soigner toutes ses entailles et ses brûlures quand il refusait le plus souvent la moindre approche de sa part ?

Venant de profiter de l'une de ces courtes accalmies journalières durant lesquelles Duo s'endormait pour une petite sieste, il s'attendait à présent à le voir le rejoindre pour une nouvelle confrontation.

//

Je vais sortir. Il faut que je sorte. On ne peut pas rester une semaine enfermé entre quatre murs sans en devenir fou. Si seulement nous avions au moins de quoi nous divertir. Une télé ou n'importe quoi. Mais non, il a fallu que monsieur nous enferme dans cette demeure dénuée de tout. Mais j'ai trouvé une nouveau plan d'attaque pour me procurer les clefs de ma liberté. Nul doute qu'il sera plus efficace que tous les autres.

N'en pouvant plus de tourner comme un lion en cage, l'américain sortit enfin à la rencontre de son geôlier, bien décidé à obtenir enfin ce qu'il désirait de lui. 

- Yuy !

Assis sur le canapé pour une tentative avortée de récupération, Heero se tourna vers l'américain qui l'avait exceptionnellement appelé par son nom pour voir se dernier s'approcher de lui avec lenteur et maîtrise. Etonnamment, il semblait profiter d'une étonnante rémission. Tant et si bien qu'il aurait eu quelques doutes s'il ne savait pas la maison vide de toutes substances médicamenteuses. Duo n'était pas sorti et n'avait donc eu aucun moyen d'atteindre ce qu'il avait apporté en cas de nécessité vitale et qu'il conservait dans la voiture. 

- …. 

- Ben, fait pas cette tête Hee-chan.

Se postant devant lui, l'américain s'abaissa nonchalamment pour lui faire face.

- Heero, je suis venu m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. 

- ….

- Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. J'avais ce besoin qui imprégnait tout mon corps. Mais comme tu peux le constater, c'est bien fini à présent.

Sceptique, le soldat ne répondit rien, restant muet le regard fixement glacial. 

- Je comprend que tu m'en veilles ou que tu doutes encore de moi Hee-chan. Mais je te promet que tout est bien terminé.

Et comme pour le lui prouver, Duo s'assit sur ses genoux avant de se blottir tout contre lui. N'attendant pas de réelle réaction de la part de son iceberg vivant, il entreprit malgré tout d'embrasser doucement ce dernier de petits baisers au creux de son cou avant de lui faire de nouveau face.

- Tu me pardonnes ? 

- Duo, cesse cette comédie.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi dupe que tu peux le croire et t'informe au passage qu'elles ne sont pas là.

Passant successivement de la peine à une haine farouche tintée de surprise, Shinigami ne put empêcher la poigne ferme d'Heero repousser sa main droite qui tentait depuis le départ d'obtenir les trois petits démons de fer qui étaient en sa possession. 

- Rend moi ma liberté !!!!!!!!

- Tu l'auras. 

- Tout de suite !!!!!!!!

- ……

Fou de haine face au comportement toujours aussi calme de son vis à vis, Duo tenta une nouvelle tentative pour le faire réagir en embrassant ce dernier avec violence. Mais cela ne changea rien, Heero gardait son calme olympien. Excédé, il lui mordit alors les lèvres de toutes ses forces. Se reculant enfin, ses propres lèvres baignant dans le sang de sa victime à l'image même d'un vampire venant de se sustenter, Shinigami le regarda avec satisfaction. Son nouveau jeu lui plaisait beaucoup, le sang avait un goût apaisant. Alors c'est avec ce sourire de psychopathe qui le caractérisait tant qu'il renouvela l'expérience. Quand son soldat comprendrait-il enfin qu'il ne recherchait les conflits que dans le seul but d'y trouver un défouloir à toute cette douleur et cette colère qui l'enflammait un peu plus chaque jour ?

**~**~**

Une semaine qu'ils avaient des nouvelles chaque matin à la même heure tapante. Comment Heero pouvait-il réussir cet exploit, cela restait un mystère. En attendant, lui constatait que Quatre devenait de plus en plus irritable, allant jusqu'à refuser à présent de décrocher le téléphone. Wufei avait pris la relève avec un certain soulagement. Contrairement au jeune blond, la voix calme et posé d'Heero le rassurait sur le comportement qu'il pouvait avoir avec leur ami. Car le nœud du problème n'avait pas changé depuis leur départ. Sally et Quatre n'était toujours pas d'accord avec eux deux sur le bien fondé d'avoir laissé à Heero le soin de prendre les choses en main. 

- Trowa !

- …

- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que tu lui parles. Il ne peut pas continuer à nous abreuver de ses théories plus longtemps. Quoiqu'ils puissent penser, je sais qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Après tout, c'est bien dans le but de protéger sa réputation et l'image que nous avons tous de lui qu'il l'a emmené aussi vite loin de nous.

- Alors tu crois que c'est pour cette raison.

- Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Qu'il avait envie de tester ses dons d'infirmière ? Voyons Trowa, tu sais bien que Maxwell une fois redevenu lui-même, n'aurait pas supporté de savoir que nous avions vu notre très joyeux pilote aussi près du gouffre. 

Se tournant enfin vers Wufei qui l'avait retrouvé aux pieds du Wings, le français hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il irait parler à Quatre de ce comportement à l'égard d'Heero mais après en avoir terminé avec eux. Fixant avec attention les deux Gundam encore présentsdans le hangar, il prenait conscience de l'ampleur du travail qui leur restait à accomplir. 

- Nous devons aussi faire leur révision.

- Prend Wings, je me charge de DeathScythe. Ce sera l'occasion pour moi que cet idiot d'américain me soit redevable.

Sur cette répartition des taches les deux pilotes s'occupèrent des Mobil Suits de leurs amis. La période assez calme ayant suivi le retour de Duo parmi eux ne durerait pas longtemps. Ils espéraient donc ainsi, permettre aux deux soldats absents de reprendre au plus vite leur mission dés leur retour à la base.

**~**~**

Déjà quatre jours qu'elles avaient subi l'assaut sanglant du Shinigami et pourtant les plaies cicatrisées ne cessaient de lui rappeler leurs existences. Terminant de préparer leur repas, Heero gardait un œil attentif au pilote endormi sur le canapé tout en laissant s'égarer ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore meurtries. Il n'était pas persuadé du sommeil du jeune homme mais appréciait malgré tout ses périodes de calme avec soulagement. Depuis peu, Duo réussissait à conserver ses repas et cela signifiait qu'il retrouvait chaque jour un peu plus de force physique. Inutile de préciser qu'il devait donc redoubler d'attention. 

Revenant à ses mains le temps de sortir le plat de lasagne du four sans se brûler, il releva aussitôt après les yeux pour le voir à quelques mètres de lui. Comment faisait-il pour se déplacer si vite ? Cherchant un nouveau signe d'amélioration physique pouvant l'expliquer, il ne put que constater avec effroi qu'ils étaient bien loin de l'attitude posée et dominatrice des derniers jours. La relative accalmie des crises venaient de laisser place à un corps en sueur, tremblant comme jamais auparavant. A n'en pas douter, Duo entamait à présent la dernière phase de la privation. Celle à laquelle la violence laissait place à la totale perte de contrôle de son corps. Sans nul doute, le stade où le douleur devenait la plus importante, puisque l'organisme définitivement en carence de son précédent élément d'équilibre tentait d'extraire les dernières traces de ce dernier enfin reconnu comme le poison qu'il était réellement pour lui. 

Heero s'approchait donc de Duo, délaissant leur dîner sur le plan de travail de la cuisine quand l'adolescent s'effondra à ses pieds. Etant encore suffisamment rapide, il réussit à réceptionner ce dernier dans ses bras avant qu'il ne touche le sol, les entraînant tout deux à terre.

- Hee-chan ?

- Je suis là, Duo.

- J'ai mal.

Il n'allait pas craquer, il ne le devait surtout pas. Pas maintenant. Pas après avoir tenu aussi longtemps. Mais comment résister à ces yeux mauves qui l'imploraient de la sorte ? Duo souffrait et ce par sa seule faute. Il était dépendant certes, mais cela n'effaçait pas toute la souffrance de ses blessures qu'il refusait de lui apaiser en l'empêchant de prendre le moindre médicament. Comment pouvait-il exiger pareille supplice au jeune garçon qui se trouvait sans plus aucune force dans ses bras.

- S'il te plait. Donne moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi du moment que ca s'arrête. De l'aspirine même. Je t'en pris c'est trop dur, j'ai trop mal. Ca brûle à l'intérieur, ca…

Incapable de parler plus, Duo se recroquevilla une nouvelle fois sur lui-même dans l'espoir inutile de minimiser un énième spasme qui l'enserrait toujours plus violemment que les précédents. Comment pouvait-il rester à ce point insensible à ce qu'il vivait ? Il ne demandait pas de drogue dure ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'illicite, juste une petite pause dans sa souffrance.

- Je t'en supplie Hee-chan, juste une fois. Donne m'en juste une fois.

- Tu perds ton temps Duo, je ne céderais pas.

Fortement décidé à ne pas flancher pour son propre bien, ce fut un visage froid et distant qu'il rendit une fois encore à son ange torturé. Comme il pouvait souffrir lui-même de son comportement. Il avait tout tenté depuis leur arrivée pour faire revenir la véritable personnalité de Duo Maxwell, le pilote de Gundam qui était avant tout le fils spirituel d'un prêtre généreux et pacifique. Mais en réussissant partiellement cet exploit, il imposait à ce dernier d'affronter cette torture quotidienne. Shinigami était insensible. Duo lui, devait endurer chaque déchirement de son corps, chaque crampe et toutes ces heures passées à lutter contre sa toxicomanie. Tout cela aux cotés d'un soldat égoïste, littéralement sourd à ses gémissements. Heero ne supportait plus l'idée que l'américain puisse s'imaginer qu'il pouvait bien crever sans que ca ne le dérange plus qu'autre chose ? 

Si seulement il savait.

Semblant retrouver un sursaut d'énergie, le natté se redressa quelque peu avant de retomber dans les bras de son bourreau, grelottant de froid malgré sa subite poussée de fièvre.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- …..

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Et sans qu'il ne s'y soit attendu, le garçon tremblant et désespéré fit de nouveau place au Shinigami et à sa force intarissable. Les coups pleuvaient de nouveau à n'en plus finir tandis qu'Heero gardait le jeune homme fortement serré entre ses bras pour l'empêcher de le fuir malgré toute cette violence. Et comme à chaque fois son attitude dénuée d'agressivité fit revenir le calme dans le corps du pilote. Avait-il enfin réussi à le ramener définitivement ou n'était-ce qu'une courte pause parmi tant d'autres ? Ne perdant pas espoir, Heero commença alors à le bercer avec douceur, accompagnant enfin, pour la première fois, ses gestes à des paroles qu'il espérait réconfortantes.

- Chuuuuuuuu, calme toi….

- Pourquoi Heero ? Si seulement tu m'aimais tu m'aurais laissé rentrer.

- Oh non Duo, c'est bien pour cette raison que je te garde ici.

Serrant tout contre lui le gamin crevant de douleur, aucun des deux garçons ne prit alors pleinement conscience de ce qui venait d'être dit.

**~**~**

Quatre s'inquiétait chaque jour un peu plus de l'état de santé de Duo. Son Empathie ne cessait de lui renvoyer ses appels au secours et cela le rendait de plus en plus irritable. Tant et si bien que comme chaque soir depuis le départ des deux pilotes, leur conversation avant qu'ils ne s'endorment revenait encore à son désir d'aller libérer son ami du comportement révoltant du japonais. 

- Nous n'aurions jamais du accepter qu'il l'emporte avec lui.

- Heero savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, Quatre.

- Ah oui !!! Il est bien beau le soldat parfait. Vu comment il l'entraînait devant nous pour l'emmener, qui nous dit qu'il n'agit pas encore plus violemment avec lui à présent qu'il est seul et sans témoin !!

- Quatre !!!

- Je suis désolé Trowa. Je sais qu'Heero est ton ami mais moi je doute fort qu'il était le mieux placé pour s'occuper d'un blessé nécessitant encore des soins.

- Il a une formation de médecine d'urgence. Il peut donc s'en occuper aussi bien que Sally.

- S'il n'en ajoute pas en le battant comme pleutre.

- Cette fois-ci tu exagères !! N'étais-tu pas le premier à dire qu'il était perdu et désespéré durant l'absence de Duo ? Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer à présent qu'il le frappe ?

- Je n'imagine rien Trowa. Mon esprit ne cesse de m'hurler qu'il est sans cesse battu sans qu'il ne réagisse. Et à ce rythme Heero finira par le tuer. Je sentais qu'il résistait lorsqu'il était retenu prisonnier dans sa cellule. Mais là, c'est de la résignation. Pire, je ressens un sentiment de justice. Comme si recevoir ces coups pouvait être la meilleur façon de se faire pardonner ses actes. Mais peut-être imagines-tu que je mentes par pure folie hystérique !

- Je ne dis pas que tu ne ressens rien de tout cela Quatre. Mais Heero ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

Trop en colère pour rester auprès de son petit ami, l'arabe tenta de retrouver un minimum de calme en sortant de leur chambre. Malgré l'heure tardive, il enfila une robe de chambre pour prendre la direction du salon. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que les deux premiers pilotes les avaient quitté et depuis lors, son empathie l'informait de l'évolution de la situation qui aux vues de ses retours n'était en rien satisfaisante. Trowa et Wufei avaient beau dire, il était impensable d'avoir abandonné leur ami dans les mains d'un garçon aussi dénué de douceur et de compassion que le Perfect Soldier. D'autant plus qu'il refusait toujours de leur dévoiler leur situation, les empêchant ainsi de les rejoindre et constater de leur yeux la bonne santé de Duo.

Pourras-tu au moins nous pardonner notre lâcheté ?

- Quatre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Wufei ?

- On a un problème, les profs viennent d'appeler. 

- Leur raisons ?

- Mission dans cinq jours

**~**~**

Il avait froid. Froid à un point encore jamais égalé au cours de ses nombreuses missions. A croire qu'il n'avait plus rien pour protéger sa peau nue de l'air glacial qui le tuait à petit feu. Rouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il n'en était rien. Savamment enveloppé d'une épaisse couverture de laine, il reposait une fois encore, en boule au milieu de son lit. Mais cette fois-ci, il était là, présent à ses cotés. Cherchant justement à le réveiller le plus doucement du monde pour le convaincre de prendre une position assise. 

- Essaie de boire ça.

Le voyant refuser entre deux tremblements, Heero n'insista que d'avantage.

- Fais moi confiance et bois un peu. Ca va te réchauffer.

Se réchauffer. Il était si gelé qu'il aurait accepter n'importe quoi pour faire cesser ce froid hivernal qui l'accaparait jusque dans ses poumons. Alors doucement, pour ne rien renverser malgré ses grelottements, il se redressa un peu plus encore pour porter à lui le verre aux bords épais.

Bien qu'il pensait être autonome, Duo reposait de tout son poids contre le japonais qui réussissait ainsi à lui faire garder un semblant d'équilibre par son bras glissé autour de sa taille. Sa position lui permettait aussi d'approcher le liquide brûlant avec précaution jusqu'aux lèvres bleutées du natté. Heero réalisait avec inquiétude que sa température continuait à baisser alors que la maison était chauffée au maximum. De toute évidence, il s'agissait là d'une importante chute de tension, conséquence inévitable d'un corps dépossédé depuis trop longtemps de tous ses nutriments. Bien qu'il se nourrissait de nouveau, la semaine passée à ne conserver aucun de ses repas avait eu pour conséquence de réduire au maximum sa composition sanguine s'approchant alors de l'anémie. A cela s'ajoutait près de trois semaines de maltraitance dans les geôles d'OZ qui devaient déjà être responsables d'un grand nombre de carence. C'était très certainement le cas du potassium dont le taux diminuait dangereusement avec la fréquence des vomissements. Or son absence se traduisait à terme par l'affaiblissement du cœur pouvant parfois entraîner la crise cardiaque. Heureusement pour eux, Duo avait passé ce cap critique pour remonter doucement la pente.

Après quelques gorgés d'un liquide brûlant et sucré qu'il ne chercha même pas à identifier, Duo sentit une chaleur s'insinuer doucement aux travers de son corps. D'abord la gorge, le ventre puis avec patience l'ensemble de ses membres. A croire que cette mixture avait la faculté d'être transportée par ses veines.

- Ca va mieux ?

Sans même hésiter, Duo nia aussitôt l'information. Il sentait bien une petite amélioration quant à l'instant précédant mais pour rien au monde, il ne voulait le voir s'éloigner de lui. Alors il tricha, minimisant les effets miraculeux de son breuvage. 

Désespéré de ne pas réussir à lui redonner un peu de chaleur, Heero recouvrit le jeune homme d'une seconde couverture tout en le frictionnant avec vigueur.

A présent, la chaleur bienfaitrice s'insinuait enfin dans sa chaire calmant de par son seul retour, une partie de ses convulsions. Mais plus que les couvertures accumulées sur son corps épuisé par tant d'épreuve, c'est le sentiment de sécurité et de bienveillance qui émanait des bras d'Heero qui le ramenait doucement à la vie. Et sa capacité inexplicable à lui faire tant de bien, l'amenait à prier de toute ses forces qu'il reste auprès de lui. Au moins une fois, il aurait voulu pouvoir se réveiller dans ses bras plutôt que seul dans ce grand lit. Alors, tout simplement, il le lui demanda.

- S'il te plait, reste.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne partirais pas avant que tu ne t'endormes.

- Non, la nuit entière.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre avec angoisse la réponse à sa demande. Mais la peur de le voir le quitter était si grande qu'elle s'ajouta à son mal-être général, l'incitant à le serrer plus fortement encore. Comme si ses maigres forces pouvaient le retenir auprès de lui contre son grés. Comme si sa violence coutumière n'était pas, à elle seule, une raison suffisante pour le fuir dés que possible. Mais une fois encore Heero le surpris.

Une main caressante dans ses cheveux le ramenait affectueusement au temps présent. 

Le pilote de Wings avait parfois des gestes d'une tendresse qui ne correspondait pas à l'idée que l'on se faisait du Perfect Soldier. Et Duo en avait prit pleinement conscience le jour où il avait tenté de lui faire prendre un bain. Quelque peu réticent à l'idée qu'Heero reste avec lui dans la pièce, il avait pu alors s'étonner de l'extrême pudeur du japonais qui ne l'en avait pas moins décrassé pour autant. Ils s'étaient presque embrassés ce jour là. Leur regard s'étant attachés l'un à l'autre pour mieux s'attirer quand l'envie indicible et latente au fond de son estomac avait de nouveau fait irruption. Leur instant presque magique brisé, la partie sombre de sa double personnalité avait alors, comme à son habitude, reprit le dessus pour affronter à sa place toutes ces sensations d'angoisse et de manque qui affluaient dans son cerveau.

Bien qu'un peu perturbé par sa demande, Heero ne pouvait nier qu'il préférait le sentir aussi désireux de sa présence à ses cotés plutôt qu'agressif à son encontre. Alors doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, il recula pour s'adosser au mur afin de soulager son dos endolori par le poids du garçon qui se blottissait toujours contre lui. 

Comprenant, qu'Heero glissait doucement dans une position un peu plus confortable pour lui. Duo se prit à espérer qu'il accédait à sa demande en s'apprêtant à rester plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé. Rassuré par cette perspective, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil qui avait l'avantage non négligeable de lui faire oublier une partie de ses souffrances.

//

Mauvaise nouvelle. Son biper venait de sonner durant la seule période de sommeil profond de Duo à laquelle il se permettait de pouvoir dormir un peu. Son repos perdu, Heero n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour se lever et enfermer de nouveau Duo par réflexe préventif avant de prendre la voiture pour faire un petit tour. Il avait un peu menti à Quatre en disant qu'ils seraient loin de tout téléphone, vu que son portable siégeait joyeusement sur l'allume cigare de leur 4x4. Malgré tout, si sa possession ne le rendait pas dépendant d'une quelconque cabine téléphonique, leur présence au plus profond de cette forêt dense, l'obligeait tout de même à prendre le volant pour se rapprocher d'une route secondaire et ainsi capter avec succès le réseau de télécommunication.

Ils étaient bien loin de l'aube lorsqu'un bruit de biper le réveilla brutalement. Malgré toute la douceur d'Heero, ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand ce dernier l'abandonna une fois encore, seul au milieu du lit soudain trop vide et trop froid. Son absence associée aux bruits calfeutrés des portes que l'on referme et du moteur de la voiture l'assurèrent qu'Heero venait très certainement de recevoir un appel de leurs compagnons. Or ces derniers ne les auraient pas contacté aussi tard dans la nuit, si quelques événement non prévus n'étaient pas survenus. Préoccupé, Duo lutta donc contre le sommeil pour attendre patiemment son retour. Resté alors en retrait, il remarqua de l'entrée de sa chambre les épaules tombantes du japonais. Il semblait si fatigué. Mais quoi d'étonnant à cela ? Depuis leur arrivée, il ne cessait d'être à ses cotés, le soutenant dans ses crises de manque ou ses passages de déprime intense. Puis lorsqu'il dormait enfin, Heero lui, réparait de son mieux les dégâts qu'il provoquait dans la maison lors de ses actes de démences. Sans parler qu'il se réveillait chaque matin en constatant qu'il profitait de son sommeil pour changer ses pansements et continuer de soigner ses blessures. Cette nuit, il prenait conscience de ce que cela avait eu pour conséquence. A n'en pas douter Heero n'avait pas fait une seule vrai nuit depuis leur arrivée, puisque très certainement toujours sur le qui vive dans l'attente d'une énième attaque en règle de sa part. N'avait-il pas aussi compris depuis deux jours seulement que ce chalet ne comportait qu'une seule et unique chambre en plus de la pièce à vivre où se trouvait le coin cuisine. Tout cela l'amenait à s'inquiéter sérieusement sur l'état du japonais. 

Tout aussi tourmenté par les informations transmises par leurs compagnons d'armes, Duo tenta d'obtenir les dernières nouvelles.

- Un problème ?

- hum ?

- Le biper. C'était eux ?

Connaissant le mutisme habituel du soldat, Duo attendit patiemment une réponse qui ne vint pas. N'insistant pas plus, il s'apprêtait à retourner dans ses quartiers quand une voix fatiguée le rassura à sa manière.

- Rien d'anormal.

- Bien.

Inutile face à ses trois mots d'espérer qu'il le rejoigne de nouveau. De toute évidence, ce ne serait pas encore à la suite de cette nuit qu'il se réveillerait au petit matin dans les bras confortables d'un Hee-chan reposé. 

Exténué, le jeune homme était encore bien surpris de la réaction du Shinigami. Depuis leur arrivé en ces lieux, jamais il ne lui avait encore parlé aussi simplement. Etait-ce là un nouveau signe de son rétablissement ? Devant réfléchir sérieusement à leur situation, Heero prépara une grande quantité de café fort, s'apprêtant à passer une énième nuit blanche. 

**~**~**

- Alors ?

- Il rappel demain.

- ….

- Quatre ?

- Désolé, mais ce soir ce sera sans moi.

Ne comprenant toujours pas, comment ces deux là pouvaient prendre la défense d'un homme pareil, Quatre abandonna les deux garçons dans le salon pour partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Je vois. J'en conclu qu'il ne me reste plus que le canapé.

- Chambre des absents.

- hum ?

- Cherche pas, je me trouve dans la même situation que toi.

D'un même pas, les deux adolescents partirent donc finirent leur nuit loin de leur conjoint respectif. 

**~**~**

Le réveil fut calme et agréable. Il était allongé confortablement, sa tête reposant sur un coussin, bien au chaud sous une couverture. Mais soudain, il prit conscience que tout cela ne correspondait pas du tout à son habitude de dormir quelques heures assis sur le canapé. Il y avait une anormalité énorme et cela le réveilla plus rapidement que n'importe quel réveil avec une seule idée en tête : Où était Duo ?

- Je suis là, Hee-chan.

Il n'avait pas voulu crier son nom mais le mal était fait. Se tournant vers l'origine de la voix, il vit le pilote derrière le bar délimitant la cuisine terminer la cuisson d'une omelette.

- C'est tout ce qui restait alors j'espère que t'as pas trop faim.

Son premier réflexe aurait du être la fuite. Alors pourquoi était-il face à lui, à faire la cuisine ? Pourquoi Duo n'avait-il pas pris les clefs pour s'éloigner loin de cette maison ? A moins qu'il ne soit déjà sorti, trouvant de quoi subvenir à ses premiers besoins dans le coffre de la voiture. Cherchant à trouver l'explication la plus rationnelle, Heero n'eut pas le temps de sortir de sous sa couverture que Duo l'avait déjà rejoint, une assiette pleine en main. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que le pilote ne les avait même pas cherché.

- Bouge pas tout de suite. Tu devrais plutôt manger avant que ca ne refroidisse.

- Ca ira pour moi, merci. Tu peux la prendre.

- Pas question. Aucune envie d'avaler cette horreur.

Désabusé par la réponse des plus sincères de son Baka d'américain, Heero se dévoua donc pour "avaler l'horreur" en question. Non seulement cette dernière était loin d'être aussi mauvaise qu'il voulait lui faire croire mais son dernier repas remontant à l'avant veille, lui n'avait de toute façon plus la force de jouer les difficiles et jeter une nourriture qui était des plus opportunes. 

//

Heero semblait dépérir au fur et à mesure où lui reprenait des forces. Au point où ce matin, le jeune homme ne s'était pas réveillé, dormant étonnement jusqu'à l'heure avancée du déjeuné. Il aurait pu alors en profiter pour se procurer les clefs tant désirées ces jours passés mais il ne le fit pas. Le sachant épuisé et affamé à la vue de son corps encore amaigri, il avait préférer prendre l'initiative de le couvrir plus chaudement avant de lui préparer de quoi se nourrir un peu. Et à la vue de l'assiette avalée aussi vite, il ne s'agissait pas là d'une mince idée. Comment avait-il pu se consumer ainsi en si peu de jours ?

Observant l'adolescent devenu de plus en plus calme et attentionné à son égard depuis les trois derniers jours, Heero envisagea enfin la possibilité qu'ils rentrent. Cela faisait aussi près de quatre jours qu'il n'avait plus eu de crise de violence ou d'angoisse. A croire que cet appel de Wufei en pleine nuit avait été le signal d'un retour à la normalité. Car plus que tout autre chose, il était persuadé que Duo ne feignait pas une nouvelle fois la guérison. Selon toute vraisemblance, le plus dur de la désintoxication était réellement passé. Sans compter que ses principales blessures s'étaient aussi cicatrisées. Une semaine de repos supplémentaire aurait été l'idéal mais ils ne l'avaient pas. Une mission était déjà prévue pour le lendemain. Or en comptant le temps nécessaire à leur retour et à sa préparation, l'heure était plus que venue pour eux de quitter cette prison.

- Duo.

- Oui ?

- On va rentrer.

- Vrai ?

- Hum. Fait les valises, on part tout de suite.

Sans demander son reste, l'américain s'exécuta à la vitesse de l'éclair, trop impatient de revoir ses compagnons d'arme et amis dont il avait été coupé depuis si longtemps. Au même instant, Heero sortit les trois clefs de leur cachette. De tout évidence, Duo ne saurait donc jamais où elles se trouvaient durant tout leur séjour.

**~**~**

Sur le chemin du retour, Heero fit une halte dans un driving afin d'acheter de quoi satisfaire un estomac qui ne s'était étonnement pas encore plaint de ne pas avoir déjeuné. Il devait aussi avouer que Duo occupé à manger, lui assurait une bonne heure de paix et de calme pour sa conduite. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire pour expliquer notre si longue absence ?

- Mise à part pour nous cinq et Sally, nous rentrons tout deux d'une longue mission d'infiltration.

- Et pour les profs ?

- Ca ne les concerne pas.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Merci.

Assis sur le coté pour regarder tout son saoul le japonais, Duo laissait reposer sa joue droite sur l'appui-tête, l'esprit rêveur. Heero était vraiment étrange avec lui. Il l'avait sortit avec patience de sa dépendance et n'en demandait aucune reconnaissance. C'est dans de pareils moments qu'il comprenait pourquoi il l'aimait tant.

- Heero ?

- Hum.

- Je peux conduire ?

Voilà bien une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- Tu pourras manger plus facilement comme ça.

- Pas faim.

- S'il te plait Hee-chan. J'en ai vraiment envie.

Et tout naturellement, il céda. Après plus de deux semaines de refus systématique à la moindre de ses demandes, le soldat avait réellement envie de lui faire plaisir. Et puis n'était-ce pas aussi une façon de se prouver à lui-même qu'il était encore capable de répondre à une partie de ses désirs. 

**~**~**

Dès leur retour dans la base rebelle, les deux soldats eurent juste le temps de préparer leur sac avant d'être appelés au briefing de leurs mentors venus tout spécialement pour les informer de la teneur de leur mission. Ne les ayant pas encore aperçu avant leur arrivé dans la salle de réunion, les trois autres pilotes déjà présents eurent alors un soupir de soulagement en les voyant tout deux en parfaite santé. De plus, mise à part une petite réflexion sur leur retard inadmissible à leur séance de présentation, pas un des profs ne fit la moindre allusion à leur absence curieusement prolongée de quelques semaines. 

N'ayant pas le temps de se parler en privée, ils durent par la suite partirent aussitôt aux commandes de leur Gundam respectif, direction une énième base secrète d'OZ mise à jour par les réseaux rebelles. La mission qualifiée de routine, fut réalisée sans aucune difficulté en une seule nuit. La base anéantie, ils durent alors s'installer pour quelques jours dans une planque en retrait, le temps pour eux d'attendre la levée des contrôles renforcés. Ayant fait leur choix sur une petite maison tranquille à l'abri de tous les regards en lisière de forêt, c'est en fin d'après midi qu'ils en prirent enfin possession après avoir camouflé avec attention leur Gundam dans les bois. 

A peine étaient-ils entrés que Quatre exprima alors enfin sa joie de revoir son meilleur ami à leurs cotés, en le serrant tout simplement dans ses bras. 

- Duo !!!!!!

- Vivi Quat-chan, je t'aime bocou moi aussi ^^

- Winner, lâche le un peu où tu vas l'étouffer.

Quatre se contenta de regarder avec un regard glacial le chinois, à la manière pas si mal réussi de leur soldat parfait, avant d'entraîner avec lui dans le salon un Duo quelque peu surpris d'une telle attitude. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le pilote de Deathscythe se mette en devoir de découvrir quelle sombre histoire pouvait être à l'origine d'une telle tension entre ces deux là.

//

Duo discutait calmement avec Wufei dans le salon quand l'attention des plus poussées de Quatre à son égard finit par le mettre mal à l'aise. Regardant le chinois dans l'espoir que ce dernier le renseigne, il s'adressa aussi au principal concerné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kitty-cat ? 

- Il n'a pas apprécié qu'Heero t'emmène loin de lui aussi longtemps.

- Ah. (soulagé) Ben ca vaut pas la peine de ne plus me quitter du regard comme ca à présent. Je te promet de ne plus disparaître.

- Duo a raison, Quatre. Tu en fais trop.

Au regard lancé cette fois-ci en direction de Trowa, Duo comprit qu'il y avait aussi quelques tensions dans leur couple, ce qui semblait être confirmé par le haussement d'épaule impuissant de Wufei. A croire que personne n'avait pu s'entendre durant son absence. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant de les voir tous se chamailler ainsi mais cela prouvait au moins qu'ils n'étaient pas indifférents les uns aux autres. Ce qui lui fit d'ailleurs penser que le cinquième membre de leur équipe, plus soudée qu'elle n'en donnait l'air, ne les avait toujours pas rejoint.

- Mais, il est où Hee-chan ?

- Cuisine.

Souhaitant le voir se reposer lui aussi, Duo se leva prêt à partir à sa recherche quand l'arabe le stoppa dans son élan.

- Ne bouge pas !

- Mais y'a pas de raison que l'un de nous face la cuisine. On peut bien commander des pizzas pour ce soir, le temps que tout le monde récupère.

- Et toi le premier. Alors tu restes assis ! Je vais le lui dire.

Quatre rejoint donc quelques peu contraint et forcé Heero dans la cuisine. Ce dernier s'attelait à couper des légumes tandis que des pâtes chinoises cuisaient dans l'eau bouillonnante. L'arabe n'était pas encore sûr du comportement qu'il voulait avoir face au japonais mais n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir dans quel état, il leur était revenu. Entre la période de recherche de Duo et celle de son sevrage, le soldat n'avait semble t'il pas beaucoup dormi en plus d'un mois et cela commençait à laisser des traces visibles.

- Heero, fait nous plaisir. Cesse de jouer les victimes en sortant d'ici.

- hum ?

- Pas de hum qui tiennent. Duo souhaite manger des pizzas et je crois que nous pouvons bien lui faire se plaisir pour son retour parmi nous. Compris ?

Heero regarda Quatre, plus que surpris du ton qu'il venait d'employer avec lui. De toute évidence, c'était avec de grands efforts qu'il semblait résister à lui sauter au visage. Il ignorait encore ses raisons mais ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs cessé depuis leur retour de l'observer à la dérobé, comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose de précis à laquelle lui ne pensait pas.

- Trowa !

A peine appelé, ce dernier apparu sur le seuil de la porte, prouvant par cela qu'il n'était jamais vraiment loin de son petit ami.

- ….

- Fais le sortir d'ici le temps que je range tout ca. Et qu'il ne commence pas à nous abreuver de sa prochaine mission. Suis-je clair ?

- Limpide.

Etonnement, Heero fut donc très sérieusement escorté par le français dégageant lui, une aura beaucoup plus bienveillante.

- Ne fais pas attention à son comportement. Il a juste été inquiet pour Duo durant votre absence. Alors il tente de le protéger un peu à son tour. Ca ne devrait pas durer longtemps.

- hum.

Ne souhaitant pas développer l'accès de colère de Quatre en son encontre ni même l'intérêt subit de Trowa pour la discussion, Heero profita d'une seconde d'inattention de son ami pour partir s'isoler dans une chambre avec une mallette en carton. Celle-ci renfermait son nouveau jouet, une portable nouvelle génération voué à remplacer son très regretté précédent PC. Montant les marches de l'escalier, il entendait au loin la voix joyeuse de Duo expliquer au téléphone que "**Oui**, il souhaitait bien une double dose de fromage sur **Toutes** les pizzas qu'il venait de sélectionner". Comme elle avait pu lui manquer cette voix rayonnante au ton léger et enjoué. Il n'en penserait bientôt plus un mot quand le natté n'aura plus cessé de jacasser toute une journée. Mais il prenait conscience qu'il était plus rassurant de l'entendre briser sa quiétude que de connaître une nouvelle fois ce silence pesant synonyme de son absence.

//

Ayant enfin terminé leur commande des plus conséquentes, Duo vit revenir Quatre en compagnie de Trowa de la cuisine. De toute évidence si ces deux là étaient seuls et lui avec Wufei, cela signifiait que son Hee-chan avait élu à présent domicile au premier. Profitant de cette occasion de pouvoir s'isoler avec lui, il le rejoint aussitôt. 

Approchant à pas de loups dans l'hypothèse improbable où il dormirait, Duo poussa avec la maîtrise de tout cambrioleur qui se respecte la porte sans un bruit pour apercevoir le japonais concentré sur la mise à jour de son nouvel ordinateur. Difficile à cette vue de ne pas penser qu'il était responsable de la fin atroce du précédent et donc de ce travail supplémentaire imposé à son ami. Aucun doute que le "disparu" contenait en son cœur des programmes en cours d'élaboration qu'il lui faudrait recommencé du début. 

- Hee-chan !

- Hum ?

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu avant de te lancer sur cette machine.

Heero en avait assez qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire mais Duo ne semblait pas particulièrement féroce à son égard. Plutôt attentionné, tout comme lors de leurs derniers jours au chalet.

- Tu m'as fais faire tes quatre volontés quand nous étions seuls alors tu pourrais répondre à ma faveur juste pour aujourd'hui. 

Amusé par cette réflexion, somme toute logique si seulement le début avait été vrai, Heero repoussa légèrement le portable posé face à lui avant de lui répondre.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas souvenir que tu ais été très conciliant durant cette période.

- Dans ce cas, pardonne moi.

Etonné par ses paroles, Heero ne le fut que plus encore par ses gestes. Exprimant un profond regret, Duo venait de s'agenouiller à ses pieds pour reposer sa tête sur ses genoux, dans l'espoir d'exprimer toute sa …. gratitude ? Ne sachant comment réagir face à pareille situation, Heero n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de relever ce visage vers lui. Les choses pouvaient devenir si simples, s'il ne se trompait pas.

- Approche.

N'étant pas sûr d'avoir compris la signification de cette demande, Duo ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se contentant de l'observer avec surprise et interrogation.

- Tu ne faisais pas autant de manière quand nous étions au chalet.

Constatant qu'il ne bougerait pas, Heero soupira avant de prendre sa décision. Il était de toute manière, plus que temps qu'il lui fasse part de son choix. C'est donc tout simplement, qu'il rejoint Duo sur la moquette épaisse de leur chambre. S'asseyant au plus près de lui, il passa une main douce derrière sa nuque, non sans qu'elle n'ai laissé au préalable la trace d'une caresse brûlante sur sa joue droite. Quasi hypnotisé par cette scène qu'il semblait vivre de l'extérieur, Duo écouta enfin religieusement les dernières paroles du japonais. 

- Ne te trompe pas Duo. C'est à moi de m'excuser du calvaire que je t'ai fais subir.

A cette réplique, le pilote de DeathScythe se contenta de nier d'un signe de tête. Il était loin d'être responsable de quoi que ce soit. Car tout ce malheur ne revenait qu'à OZ. OZ et ses idées tordues qui avaient failli transformer sa vie en enfer. Alors pour cesser là leurs regrets mutuels, le natté se glissa dans les bras accueillants d'Heero, y trouvant tout naturellement sa place. Il reposa d'abord avec soulagement sa tête lourde sur l'une des épaules du Perfect Soldier, laissant ainsi s'échapper son souffle chaud dans le cou de ce dernier. Puis rapprocha ses jambes pliées tout contre lui, pour une étreinte n'inspirant plus que sérénité et sécurité. Empli d'une paix nouvelle, Duo ferma alors ses yeux de bien-être, n'apercevant pas ainsi Heero en faire de même.

- Dis.

- hum ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a après toi Quatre ?

- Je pense qu'il m'en veux de t'avoir arraché à lui. Nous n'étions pas d'accord sur la méthode à suivre avec toi.

Soudainement intimidé, Duo traça de petits cercles sur la poitrine de son Hee-chan avant de se lancer et poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa raison.

- …et… pourquoi t'as voulu m'isoler d'eux ?

- Je…

- ….

- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te voient autrement que comme tu es toujours avec eux. Mais peut-être était-ce bien une erreur de ma part.

- Oh non Heero, bien au contraire. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant.

Il n'en attendait décidément pas moins de sa part. Se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de celui qui avait voulu sauvegarder l'image qu'ils avaient tous de lui, Duo sentit de nouveau cette main se glisser dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Heero se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il ne cessait de le câliner depuis son arrivée dans cette chambre ?

- Pourquoi ce nouveau comportement, Hee-chan ?

- C'est si étrange, venant de ma part ?

- D'autant plus maintenant que nous sommes rentrés.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour ça mais j'espérais juste te faire plaisir en agissant ainsi.

Que répondre à ça ? 

Duo était de plus en plus bouleversé par leur soudaine conversation ou plutôt en état de choc. Non seulement, Heero ne démentait pas son changement d'attitude mais lui en donnait pour explication sa satisfaction à lui. 

- Heero, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis et des interprétations que je pourrais en faire ?

- hai.

A cette réponse affirmative franche et directe, Duo se dégagea aussitôt du torse du soldat pour le regarder attentivement dans les yeux à la recherche d'une réponse. Une réponse qu'il trouva plus que satisfaisante au point d'en ressentir une étonnante bouffée de chaleur. Alors sans plus brusquer les choses par plus de mots, il effleura de ses doigts les petites traces de dents qu'Heero gardait encore sur ses lèvres. Puis doucement, il y approcha les siennes pour une caresse éphémère, sans jamais quitter une seule seconde le bleu cobalt de ses améthystes. Il avait le souvenir douloureux d'un baiser sanguinaire, volé au soldat parfait durant sa cure de désintoxication et souhaitait fervemment le lui faire oublier. Plus que jamais, il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait être bien plus doux et attentionné au désir de l'autre qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'alors. C'est donc d'une suite de baisers légers et caressants comme de l'eau qu'il commença son assaut. Son seul but était de faire passer toute la douceur dont il était doté à travers ses lèvres souples et le contact tout en retenue de sa langue, participante active de ses baisers. L'instant était d'autant plus une épreuve qu'il refreinait avec difficulté son appétit sans cesse croissant et sa passion débordante qui menaçait à tout moment d'exploser. Ne résistant d'ailleurs pas plus longtemps à la convoitise de toucher ce corps tout en muscle qui l'embrasait, Duo commença à glisser innocemment ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon. 

Les sentant monter graduellement de plus en plus haut, Heero stoppa les petites menottes devenues soudainement beaucoup trop entreprenantes pour lui, en les reposant par dessus son vêtement. Il préférait de loin que Duo l'imagine timide et désorienté plutôt qu'avoir à gérer la crise inévitable qui suivrait la découverte de son corps ce jour même. Au rythme de sa cicatrisation, il lui faudrait de tout façon tenir ainsi une bonne semaine minimum, ce qui n'allait pas s'avérer des plus faciles aux vues de l'impatience légendaire du Dieu de la mort. Déjà, reprendre son souffle pour formuler trois mots de suite s'avérait de l'exploit au rythme où Duo accaparait sans aucune interruption ses lèvres gonflées et rougies par leur baisers.

- S'il te…. plait…

- ….

- Pas tout de suite.

Etonnement silencieux depuis le début de leur "énigmatique déclaration", Duo ne chercha pas à obtenir plus d'explications à la réaction de rejet d'Heero. Toujours aussi assidu à sa tache, il se contenta de glisser, sous prétexte de caresses, ses deux mains autour du cou du soldat. Il n'avait aucune intention d'aller plus vite qu'on ne le lui permettrait. Le simple fait de pouvoir enfin embrasser tout son saoul son fantasme de toujours était en soit, un miracle dont il se contenterait le temps nécessaire à Heero de se sentir prêt à aller plus loin. L'important ce soir là, était qu'il lui fasse partager tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour lui. 

Heero était étonnamment surpris de sa réaction. Loin de se plaindre, Duo avait poursuivis ses baisers, à présent destinés à sa gorge, alors que ses mains lui faisaient vivre mille frissons en jouant successivement sur sa nuque et son cuir chevelu. Comment pouvait-il réussir à lui faire ressentir tant de sensation en si peu de caresses ? Car au rythme de son excitation toujours plus croissante, Heero finissait par croire qu'il serait le premier à céder à l'embrasement de ses sens quand soudain tout cessa sans prévenir.

Toute bonne chose avait une fin et la leur venait d'arriver sous la forme d'une sonnerie de porte, très vite suivit du ton aimable et reconnaissable entre tous de Wufei face à un livreur quelque peu malchanceux d'être tombé sur pareil radin pour son pourboire. Très attentif aux moindres bruits provenant du rez-de-chaussée, Duo se redressa définitivement à l'ordre plus que l'invitation du chinois.

- Je crois qu'on nous appelle.

Un dernier baiser volé des plus insignifiants aux vues de ce qu'ils venaient de partager et l'américain s'arracha à une rapidité surprenant de celui qu'il pouvait dorénavant nommer "petit ami" pour rejoindre leurs camarades. Heero en aurait sourit devant sa situation. Piteusement abandonné pour le dîner. 

Effectivement affamé, Duo se précipita en avant sans prendre la peine d'attendre son compagnon qui le suivit avec beaucoup plus de retenue. Non seulement ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers à la poursuite d'une double fromage. Mais il prenait enfin le temps de respecter son corps fatigué de toutes ses semaines de dur labeur.

//

Le dîner s'étant déroulé dans une bonne ambiance, tous purent constater avec soulagement l'attitude nettement moins agressive de Quatre envers le soldat parfait. Nul doute qu'un certain pilote européen avait su rétablir les limites à ne pas franchir au principal concerné.

Par la suite, leur planque n'étant pas bien grande, les adolescents durent attendre patiemment leur tour pour profiter de la salle de bain. Selon tout logique, ce fut le plus encombrant qu'ils envoyèrent à la douche en premier. Non seulement son retour à leur coté l'avait exempté exceptionnellement de toutes taches ménagères, mais la longueur de ses cheveux représentait à elle seule, une bonne raison de lui donner le maximum de temps pour les faire sécher avant qu'il n'aille se coucher. 

- Hee-chan !!!!!!

Intrigué par son appel malheureux, le japonais accouru au plus vite auprès de Duo s'attendant à tout, mise à part le recevoir dés l'ouverture de la porte dans ses bras. Quelque peu déstabilisé par un tel comportement pourtant peu éloigné de son habitude d'être aussi imprévisibles, Heero attendit la suite qui ne venait toujours pas.

- Duo qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien. ^______^ C'est juste ton tour.

Désabusé par tant de bonne humeur, Heero prit donc sa place, non sans avoir oublié de faire sortir l'adolescent turbulent de la salle de bain. Car au grand désespoir de ce dernier, "Oui il était aussi trop tôt pour partager leur douche".

//

Au salon, Quatre profita de l'absence d'Heero pour enfin parler sérieusement avec son ami, pourtant alors très occupé avec Wufei à savoir qui des deux aurait le droit d'obtenir le personnage de la bille verte dans le jeu vidéo trouvé au fond d'un placard. Trowa, témoin imperturbable de cette scène, lui avait promis de le laisser agir comme il le souhaitait s'il avait un comportement irréprochable au cours du dîner.

- Duo.

- Viiiii Quat-chan !!! Wuffy t'as pas le droit de le prendre !!!

- Wufei, s'il te plait !

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à vous deux ?

- On a des questions à te poser.

- J'écoute.

- Voilà. Que s'est-il réellement passé entre Heero et toi durant ces trois semaines ?

Instantanément, Duo repensa avec douleur aux heures difficiles passées à haïr la terre entière à la recherche de la moindre dose susceptible de calmer le feu qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Mais très vite le souvenir de la souffrance laissa place aux gestes qu'avait eu le japonais à son égard. Gestes d'une douceur inégalée dont le responsable en avait confirmé le sens quelques heures plus tôt dans l'intimité de leur chambre commune. Il allait leur en parler quand il se souvint que ce dernier avait gardé au dîner une certaine distance avec lui, en leur présence. De toute évidence, cela pouvait signifier qu'Heero ne souhaitait pas casser son image de soldat insensible devant ses compagnons d'armes. Voulant respecter son choix, il s'abstint donc de tous commentaires. Après tout, il était loin de regretter ce genre d'attitude. Mieux valait un petit ami réservé, voir un peu trop froid en public mais aussi tendre et attentionné que lui en privé qu'un de ces hommes charmants devant témoin qui n'hésitait pas à battre comme des fous leur conjoint dans la confidentialité. 

- Duo !! hé ho, Duo !!!!

- hum ?

- Tu rêves Maxwell ?

- nan, nan. Vous disiez ?

- Vous aient-ils arrivé d'en venir aux mains entre vous ?

- Ben sûrement. Je dois bien avouer qu'en état de manque, on se retrouve prêt à tous pour trouver ce qu'il nous faut. Alors bien que je n'ai pas gardé un souvenir très précis sur chacune des crises, je dirais oui sans aucun doute.

- Vous voyez bien !

- Laisse le finir Quatre !

- Vlà que Tro-man s'y met aussi maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les trois, d'un seul coup ?

- Continue. Comment ca se passait dans ces cas là ?

- heu….^^;; là, il serait pas très heureux que vous la sachiez… disons juste que ca se terminait toujours pareil.

- A savoir !

- Il se contentait de me serrer fort dans ses bras le temps que je retrouve un minimum de contrôle sur moi-même et là encore il me laissait m'endormir tout contre lui.

-……

-……..

-…………

- Ben… c'est pas si étrange que ca en a l'air. Vous savez, il sait être gentil quand il veut.

- Duo, Heero ne t'as donc jamais frappé pour réussir à te calmer. Même involontairement, j'entend.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Trowa ? Qu'il ce serait amusé à me prendre pour son puching ball ? Me dites pas que vous avez pas remarqué dans quel état de fatigue il est revenu. On est quand même loin du gars sadique qui s'est défoulé sur son petit ami.

A cette remarque les trois pilotes se regardèrent tour à tour avant que l'un d'eux ne se rende compte de son inexcusable méprise.

- Oh mon Dieu, Heero !

Et sur ces mots, Quatre se leva précipitamment pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Quatre ? Et pourquoi qu'il monte au premier ?

Commençant à comprendre un peu plus de quoi il s'agissait, Trowa suivit le chemin emprunté par son petit ami pour trouver ce dernier debout devant la porte de la salle de bain.

- J'ai fait une énorme erreur. J'ai pas envisagé un seul instant que leur rôle pouvait être inversé. Je suis qu'un bon à rien avec des œillères qui ne voulait croire que ce qu'il lui plaisait. J'ai pas d'excuse, je… j'ai failli le frapper de colère quand je l'ai revu la première fois à la base.

- Calme toi Quatre. Tu ne pouvais pas…..

Au même instant le bruit caractéristique de l'eau qui s'écoulait cessa, incitant Quatre à interrompre le français.

- Ouvre cette porte !

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Ouvre et maintenant !

Ne cherchant pas à le contredire plus longtemps, Trowa s'exécuta. 

//

Au bruit de la porte forcée, Heero se tourna vers les intrus. Ne portant alors qu'une simple serviette recouvrant uniquement la partie inférieure de son corps, il leur offrait un spectacle des plus alarmants. Sa peau n'était plus que bleus, contusions et hématomes.

- Heero !

- On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive vous deux ? Il suffisait de demander si vous vouliez la salle de bain aussi vite.

- C'est Duo n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Quatre !

- Mais t'es gravement blessé et …..

- Et ce n'est rien de plus que quelques bleues alors inutile d'agir comme si c'était grave. Maintenant dehors !!

Voulant les faire sortir, Heero tenta de les repousser quand son geste trop rapide pour ses côtes fêlées fut ralenti par la douleur.

- Trowa…

Avant même que Quatre n'ait eu le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit, ce dernier aida le jeune homme à garder son équilibre, tout en refermant au même instant la porte de la salle de bain pour les isoler tout deux. Resté dehors, Quatre se tourna alors pour faire face à un Duo quelque peu paralysé. Derrière lui, Wufei confirmait son impuissance. De toute évidence, ils venaient d'être aussi témoin de l'état désastreux de leur ami.

- ….

- Désolé, on est arrivé trop tôt.

- Duo, ce n'est pas ta faute, il …..

- C'est moi qu'est fait ça. Je l'ai presque battu à mort !!!

- Ne dit pas ca Duo. 

- Mais…..

- Suis nous, ca sert à rien de rester dans le couloir.

- ….

//

La nuit tombait quand Heero enfin débarrassé de Trowa et sa fichue trousse de soin, rentra dans sa chambre. Le français avait profité de leur isolement pour lui expliquer de manière succincte que l'attitude agressive de Quatre à son encontre s'expliquait par d'autres raisons que son "coup d'état" à l'encontre de Duo. S'il avait bien saisi les grandes lignes, son empathie l'avait donc assuré que l'un d'eux se trouvait lors de leur retraite en danger, victime des coups ressentis comme salvateurs du second. Il comprenait parfaitement que ce sentiment d'acceptation par amour de l'autre s'associait plus facilement à la nature expansive et camouflée de l'assassin du groupe. Ce qui signifiait donc par la force des choses, qu'il était le responsable de cette maltraitance. Comment en vouloir à Quatre d'avoir inversé les rôles ? Comment leur ami aurait-il pu seulement s'imaginer que lui, le Perfect Soldier était prêt à tout recevoir de la part de Duo, tant il se sentait coupable de la souffrance à laquelle ce dernier faisait face ?

Les lumières éteintes l'informèrent que son compagnon de chambré devait très certainement déjà dormir. Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller en travaillant sur son portable, il s'apprêtait donc à prendre ce dernier pour le redescendre au salon quand un simple coup d'œil l'informa qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité à lui soustraire ses batteries. Impossible dans ces conditions, de débuter la mise à jour de son outils de travail. Si avec ca le message n'était pas clair. Sachant qu'il était inutile de courir après elles tout au long de la soirée, Heero accepta avec gratitude cette excuse pour tenter de rattraper ses nuits perdues. 

Il se glissait donc sous les draps frais du lit quand il sentit quelques secondes plus tard, une forme se blottir tout contre lui. Sans qu'il ne s'y soit attendu, un corps chaud venait de se coller à son dos. 

- Je me suis trompé de lit ?

- hum, hum.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Fais pas attention à moi. Je ne suis qu'une bouillotte. 

Se retournant pour lui faire face, Heero n'eut que le choix de recevoir le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Tu m'en veux pas trop au moins ?

- Tout dépendra du lieu où tu les as mise cette fois-ci.

Cachant difficilement son hilarité, Duo enfouit son visage dans le giron du japonais.

- Sous mon oreiller ^_^;;;

Ignorant le soupir de consternation qui lui était dû, le responsable coutumier de la détérioration du matériel informatique de l'équipe, laissa échapper un petit rire de satisfaction avant de s'installer plus confortablement en se boudinant un peu plus contre son soldat parfait. Duo n'était pas dupe, Heero avait consciemment éludé sa véritable question. Mais comment lui en vouloir alors qu'il ne le repoussait toujours pas hors de son lit. Après quelques minutes de silence, il comprit qu'il ne devait pas en attendre d'avantage ce soir là. Heero venait tout simplement de s'endormir malgré sa présence à ses cotés. N'y résistant pas, l'américain se redressa alors suffisamment pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres closes avant de profiter à son tour d'une longue nuit pleine de calme et de douceur. A la frontière des rêves, il prenait conscience avec satisfaction et une certaine fierté qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une seule fois dans la journée le besoin de se procurer quoique ce soit pour calmer son organisme d'un manque quelconque. Non, la seule chose qu'il désirait ardemment à présent, se trouvait yeux clos face à lui. Nul doute qu'il en deviendrait d'ailleurs, très vite plus que dépendant.

- Je te conseille de bien dormir Hee-chan. Car demain, fois de Shinigami, t'auras droit au grand jeu.

OWARI 

(ou à suivre pour les amateurs de Lemon ^___^ )

Mimi Yuy

Décembre 2002

Alors ca vous a plu ? ? ? Vous voulez le Lemon qui va avec ? ? ? ? ^_____^


	2. Lemon

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co pas à moi bien que ca ne m'aurait pas déplu 

Genre : Lemon ^_^;;

Couples : Vous demandez encore avec moi ????? The 1+2 Power ^_^V Of Course !! 

Remarque : J'ai tenté de me lancer dans un Lemon plus soft que dans "Sortie nocturne" mais je suis pas sûre de m'en être mieux sorti pour autant T_T. 

****

Désintox' 

- lemon -

-//-

Le soleil tentait sans grand succès de filtrer aux travers des rideaux tirés. La journée prenait son envol sous les gazouillis des moineaux et pourtant aucune des deux silhouettes calfeutrées dans le centre du lit ne semblait s'apprêter à se lever. L'une d'entre elles reposait sa tête sur son bras replié, fixant avec beaucoup d'attention le visage étonnamment relâché de la seconde. 

-2-

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il s'était réveillé avant son petit soldat. Depuis peu certes et non sans une certaine difficulté mais l'essentiel était là. Il assisterait à son réveil, s'il n'y contribuait pas aussi un peu par la même occasion. Après tout, le corps exposé et sans défense d'Heero était une véritable invitation au viol.

Il ne se lasserait jamais d'admirer les moindres traits du japonais. Malgré les quelques vêtements portés par ce dernier, il devinait sans mal cette musculature toute en finesse d'où il tirait sa force. Des plus violentes et mortelles lors de leurs missions, il lui avait largement prouvé depuis qu'il savait aussi l'utiliser à des fins plus bienfaitrices. Mais ce qui le touchait avant tout, était ses yeux. Qui donc pouvait se vanter d'avoir un tel regard qui semblait vous transpercer telle une lame de glace lorsqu'il vous fixait avec inquisition ? Ses prunelles d'un bleu prussien étaient réputées par le passé d'Avant Colonie, pour être le symbole de la royauté Russe. Avait-il donc aussi des ancêtres Tsars ? Il serait amusant d'apprendre qu'Heero Yuy puisse être l'héritier d'une couronne. Un petit prince aux yeux foudroyants qui exprimait ses émotions par de petites nuances comme un simple éclaircissement de ses pupilles ou battement de paupière plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumé.

Seigneur, ce garçon avait-il seulement conscience de son physique si parfait ? Le connaissant, il ne devait même pas remarquer tous les regards de désirs et d'envie qu'il attirait sur son passage. Quelque qu'ils soient, tous étaient bien unanimes sur son charisme qui les attirait à la manière d'une brebis face à un loup qui n'en ferait pourtant q'une bouchée. Et malgré ce succès indéniable, il savait de source sûre que ce garçon n'avait jamais eu aucune relation amoureuse depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Pas même avec cette reine du monde, Dieu en soit béni. Célibataire donc jusqu'à aujourd'hui, enfin plutôt jusqu'à la veille au soir.

Au souvenir de cette soirée, Duo s'imaginait déjà goûter de nouveau aux délices de sa bouche entrouverte, tout aussi impatient d'approfondir sa connaissance des moindres recoins de cette peau mate qui l'attirait tant depuis son réveil. N'y tenant plus de devoir se satisfaire de cette seule contemplation, il s'approcha suffisamment pour poser avec délicatesse et une certaine retenue ses lèvres sur celles encore fragiles de son compagnon. Son corps était si chaud, si accueillant qu'il n'en ressentait que plus l'envie de s'y fondre pour l'éternité. Et tandis que son baiser trouvait soudainement un réponse des plus savoureuses, il se prit à regretter de n'avoir pas agit plus tôt.

-1-

Il avait beau avoir mis ses sens en sommeil, le goût sucré et reconnaissable de ces lèvres sur les siennes ne pouvait encore appartenir à ses rêves. Pourtant, nulle envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'en assurer. Pareil songe ne méritait pas qu'on le cesse aussi vite. Mais les assauts répétés de Duo ne cessant pas le moins du monde, il se surprit lui-même à vouloir prendre le contrôle de ces attaques toutes plus incohérentes les unes des autres. Ne cherchant pas à réfléchir sur le pourquoi d'une telle réaction de sa part, Heero renversa donc brusquement le natté sur le dos, l'immobilisant ainsi sous sa prise avant d'approfondir leurs baisers. Soudain affamé de la moindre parcelle de ce corps offert à ses soins, il ne cessa plus ses attentions, lui arrachant de par son seul doigté et autres petites morsures, de véritables soupirs d'exaltation. Ces derniers ne firent que s'intensifier lorsqu'il commença toujours aussi aveuglement, à déboutonner avec rapidité et une maîtrise qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas, la chemise de pyjama de sa victime consentante. 

Consentante ? 

Réalisant soudain l'empressement de ses actes, Heero se rappela enfin qu'il n'était pas dans ses rêves mais bien légèrement au dessus du corps chaud et bien vivant de Duo. Il avait décidé la veille avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience du sommeil qu'il lui donnerait ce matin, tous ce qu'il attendrait de lui. Le sachant à présent au courant de ses quelques blessures, il n'avait en effet, plus de raison de vouloir lui refuser quoique ce soit. C'est donc pourquoi, il n'avait pas hésité à octroyer à l'adolescent ce qu'il semblait tant solliciter. 

Mais à présent, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Duo ne bougeait plus. Etonnamment silencieux, il se contentait de l'observer avec un mélange de plénitude et de tendresse au fond des yeux, alors qu'un doute prenait place dans l'esprit d'Heero. Il voulait lui faire plaisir en exauçant les souhaits du Dieu de la mort mais cela n'était guère évident quand il ignorait justement tous de ces derniers. Après tout, Duo l'avait-il laissé maître de son corps en acceptant son plaquage en règle par satisfaction personnelle ou l'avait-il subit car incapable de s'en défendre ? Il y avait tant de questions et si peu de réponses qu'il en lâcha prise. Sans compter qu'il se sentait encore si fatigué. Fatigué de devoir toujours trouver des raisons à ses actes. Fatigué de devoir toujours conserver le comportement que l'on attendait de sa part. Si seulement Duo avait pu patienter encore quelques heures qu'il récupère un peu plus, il n'aurait pas senti venir la migraine aussi tôt dans la journée.

Prit soudain d'une faiblesse au bras droit grâce auquel il gardait son équilibre et un peu de distance pour ne pas écraser Duo de tout son poids, Heero eu soudain l'embarra de tomber sans aucune retenue sur ce dernier. Mais à sa grande surprise, la moquerie ou la déception qu'il attendait en réponse à cette maladresse ne virent pas le jour. Seuls deux bras avaient aussitôt agi pour le retenir fermement prisonnier sous leur pression, l'incitant ainsi à ne plus bouger. C'était alors la première fois que leur rôle était inversé. La première fois qu'une personne le serrait fortement contre elle. Et bêtement, cette sensation nouvelle de sécurité le combla plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Reposant finalement sa tête sur le torse de l'américain, Heero ferma ses yeux de sommeil, doucement bercé par le rythme lent et régulier du cœur présent sous son oreille. Comment ce petit diable pouvaient-ils être aussi calme en pareille situation ? 

-2-

Il pouvait dormir tout son saoul et plus encore s'il le souhaitait tant qu'il resterait dans ses bras et contre son cœur. Shinigami avait tranché, Heero Yuy n'aurait donc plus une seule chance de lui échapper ou de se soustraire à ses petites mains perdues dans sa chevelure. Bien qu'après cet accueil matinal, il pouvait être soulagé et rassuré, le soldat était bel et bien à lui. Le sentir se réfugier dans ses bras, si attentif aux battements de son cœurs le faisait fondre de bonheur. Mais était-ce possible de construire quelque chose entre eux après ce qu'ils avaient vécu aux cours de ces dernières semaines ? Alors qu'exceptionnellement, il aurait voulu préserver ce silence bienheureux, Duo ressentit le besoin urgent de mettre un terme à ses derniers remords.

- Hee-chan, pardonne moi.

- Inutile… dû être levé depuis longtemps ….Travail.

Amusé par la réponse du pilote encore mal réveillé, Duo eut du mal à gardé son sérieux.

- Je te parlais pas de ton réveil là mais de la brutalité avec laquelle je t'ai frappé durant mes crises de manques. 

- Ca ne venait pas de toi.

Gardant le japonais toujours aussi serré dans ses bras, le natté ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il venait de dire. De tout façon, il était soudain trop perturbé pour pouvoir y réfléchir sérieusement. Heero avançait résolument son visage vers le creux de son cou, le chatouillant ainsi à chacune de ses respirations.

- Shinigami, le responsable, pas toi. 

- Shinigami. C'est vrai que tu dois aussi supporter cette partie de moi qui n'a aucun scrupule à être aussi agressive avec mon entourage. Si seulement, je pouvais le contrôler un peu mieux. Voir même, l'empêcher de prendre ainsi tout contrôle sur ma personne.

-1-

Heero n'était pas dupe. Duo avait besoin qu'il le rassure sur cette histoire de violence du Dieu de la mort à son encontre ainsi que sur l'existence même de Shinigami et l'influence qu'aurait ce dernier sur leur couple, si couple ils deviendraient. Lui avait parfaitement prit conscience que s'il espérait partager un jour sa vie avec l'américain, il devait apprendre à apprivoiser son âme sombre. Le jeune homme était atteint de schizophrénie et parce qu'il l'aimait, il l'acceptait ainsi sans chercher à le convaincre d'éliminer cette entité. Tous les médecins et psychiatres au monde pouvaient bien le démentir, il savait lui que Duo en avait besoin pour conserver son équilibre psychique. Définitivement sorti de sa torpeur, Heero répondit enfin aux craintes prononcées par son ami.

- Rassure toi, je n'en ai jamais voulu à aucun d'entre vous.

- Mais…

- Duo, le Soldat Parfait apprécie réellement Shinigami. Il est rusé, rapide, efficace et sans la moindre pitié pour ses ennemis ce qui sont des qualités rares et précieuses pour nos missions.

- Et Heero Yuy qu'en pense t'il ?

- Tout autant. Car si j'ai bien compris une chose, c'est que Shinigami n'existe que pour te protéger toi. Et c'est ce qui m'importe avant tout.

-2-

Bien. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour sa double personnalité et ses actes de violence à son encontre. Mais à la vérité, il savait parfaitement au fond de lui qu'Heero le rassurait de la sorte. Cela n'enlevait donc rien à sa tristesse de se savoir responsable de tant de souffrance alors que son désir le plus cher avait toujours était de l'aimer, tout simplement. Un peu perdu dans ses sombres pensée, Duo sentit alors un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Loin de s'endormir de nouveau, Heero s'attaquait consciencieusement à son torse dénudé et plus spécialement aux extrémités de ses seins durcis par l'excitation experte d'un soldat qui n'aurait jamais du connaître pareille astuce qu'il mettait en pratique. De ces talents indéniables, l'américain en déduisit qu'Heero n'était pas si ignorant en la matière. D'un certain coté, il regrettait de ne pas être sa première fois mais aux vues de son propre passé, l'adolescent aurait été bien mal inspiré de lui en tenir rigueur. Délaissant ses dernières victimes, le japonais continuait à présent l'exploration de son corps, créant avec une maléfique facilitée de véritables lignes de feu sur sa peau clair. Duo cru alors perdre ses dernières retenues quand il sentit les mains douces et fermes s'aventurer au creux de son dos puis jusque sous son short pour commencer à l'en libérer. Au même instant, Heero commençait à se mouvoir sur lui dans un rythme lent et régulier qui poussa subitement sa faim à l'extrême.

Suffoquant sous les spasmes de désir qui traversaient tout son corps enfiévré, Duo souhaita modifier leur position avant qu'il n'atteigne seul le bonheur ultime. Mais cela n'allait pas s'avérer des plus faciles avec ce corps qui l'écrasait de tout son poids. Liant ses deux bras derrière la tête de son futur amant, il les releva tout deux en position assise en un coup de rein, voyant avec soulagement qu'Heero le laissait agir à sa guise. Son second désir immédiat était de libérer au plus vite la peau matte du japonais de son trop encombrant tee-shirt. Mal lui en prit quand il sentit tout le corps du jeune homme se contracter de douleur, au passage du tissus mouillé par leur sueurs. Comme il l'avait entraperçu dans la salle de bain, la quasi intégralité du torse et sans nul doute du dos avaient été victimes des coups violents consécutifs à toutes ces fois où il se débattait entre ses bras dans l'espoir désespéré de trouver un exutoire à sa souffrance. Se sachant entièrement responsable de ces centaines de meurtrissures recouvrant sa peau, il décida d' attaquer le plan imaginé plus tôt dans l'hypothèse d'une pareille découverte. 

-1-

Le voyant se reculer de lui, Heero comprit que Duo ne devait plus oser le toucher devant un tel spectacle. Pourtant, ses sens aiguisés refusaient d'en rester là. C'est donc dans un sursaut d'espoir qu'il tenta de faire revenir l'adolescent à la raison. Peu lui importait la douleur des hématomes et autres ecchymoses tant qu'ils n'en restaient pas là. A moins que ce ne soit le dégoût plus que l'inquiétude à son égard qui le poussait à fuir si soudainement.

-2-

Heero semblant désapprouver son déplacement, Duo eut très vite le réflexe de rassurer le soldat qu'il ne s'éloignait pas de lui pour autant. Le maintenant près de lui d'une main glissé sous sa nuque, il continua donc de l'embrasser toujours aussi passionnément, au cours de sa recherche quelque peu difficile du tube de crème qu'il trouva finalement sous l'oreiller. Il ne put alors ignorer le mélange de doute, de surprise et d'appréhension qui envahit à sa vue, le regard d'un Heero décidément effrayé par ses initiatives si inattendues. Ne cessant toujours pas de monopoliser les lèvres douces de ce dernier Duo tenta malgré tout de lui faire part de sa demande, somme toute très simple.

- Hee-chan, fait moi plaisir.

- …

- allonge toi sur le ventre.

-1-

La demande avait de quoi surprendre dite ainsi de but en blanc mais à la vue de la lotion que Duo avait en main il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre l'allusion. Bien qu'un peu surpris toutefois par sa rapidité à passer les étapes, Heero n'en exécuta pas moins la demande. Ses expériences passées n'avaient jamais été dans ce sens aussi redoutait-il de ne pas être aussi à l'aise que jusqu'alors.

-2-

Le voyant se contracter à peine allongé sur le ventre, Duo se pencha au dessus de lui, faisant bien attention de ne pas frôler le dos meurtri de son corps ou de sa natte plus qu'indisciplinée en la matière, pour lui chuchoter ses dernières recommandations.

- Décontracte toi Hee-chan. Je sais que ca va faire un peu mal au début, mais je te promets d'y aller doucement.

-1-

Il avait confiance en lui mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner d'appréhension à la simple idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire aussi vite quand il sentit Duo s'asseoir sur le haut de ses jambes. Pourtant très vite, ses doutes et toutes ses peurs cessèrent au même instant. Ce n'était d'abord, qu'un souffle chaud qui ranima la peau meurtrie, rapidement suivis du contact doux et pourtant si brûlant de ses lèvres. Ces dernières effleurant tour à tour chaque plaie aussi petite soit elle, unifiaient ses pires douleurs au feu latent qu'elles y déposaient, liant intimement ces deux sensations l'une à l'autre. Il lui devenait alors tout bonnement impossible de différencier l'origine de ses frissons qui partaient de la base de ses reins à sa nuque, traversant dans un sillon de plaisir toute sa colonne vertébrale. Progressivement s'ajoutèrent ensuite les mains toutes aussi douces et délicates. S'appliquant d'abord sur ses épaules, elles dénouèrent l'un après l'autre chaque nœud serré à l'extrême. Puis doucement avec un calme et une patience qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Duo étala un peu de sa lotion sur son dos brisé, élargissant progressivement les cercles concentriques qu'il y dessinait dans un massage toute en sensualité. Il ignorait s'il aurait résisté plus longtemps à cette plénitude qui l'attirait inexorablement vers l'assoupissement, si Shinigami ne s'aventurait pas à intervalle régulier un peu plus vers le bas de ses reins, titillant ces zones dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence et qui stimulaient une pulsion bien éloignée du sommeil réparateur.

-2-

Voyant le jeune homme passer du stade de l'angoisse la plus profonde à une relaxation totale et absolue, Duo se permit de reprendre enfin la parole. Se couchant de nouveau par dessus sa victime, il lui chuchota sa remontrance tout en glissant une nouvelle fois ses doigts vers la zone qui ne manquait pas de le faire gémir à chaque fois d'un plaisir spontané. 

- Tu ne me croyais pas aussi primitif que ca j'espère.

- hum….

-1-

Heero ne put rien répondre à sa remarque, trop occupé qu'il était à retenir ses soupirs. Sous le coup d'un charme magique, ses douleurs avaient bel et bien disparue, laissant place à une sensation de béatitude extrême qui le menait inexorablement à la limite de l'exaltation suprême lorsque Duo cessa soudainement son art. Trahi par cet arrêt brutal alors qu'il atteignait vraisemblablement un enchantement de tout ses sens, Heero laissa échapper quelques gémissements de frustration avant que son tortionnaire ne le prie de se retourner sur le dos, pour entreprendre les mêmes desseins sur son torse.

-2-

Il avait fait de son mieux pour résister à la tentation mais le voir à présent si alanguie sous ses mains, le rendait littéralement fou. Alors il prit parti d'attiser encore plus le désir de son compagnon par une petite pause riche en frustration au moment même où il l'avait senti se tendre d'assouvissement. L'ayant fait se tourner, il recouvrit de la même manière, le torse imberbe et tout en muscle de ses multiples attentions avant de faire pénétrer le lait par de petits mouvements circulaires qu'il concentra avec un plaisir non feint sur les zones les plus sensibles de son Perfect Soldier. Il était soudain curieux de savoir qui d'eux deux craquerait le premier à la tentation qu'il leur imposait. 

Bien décidé à gagné ce pari, l'américain délaissa momentanément les boutons de chaire pâle pour la peau fine et tendue des muscles saillants du jeune homme. Avec résolution, il descendit alors progressivement ses mains vers leur véritable objectif. A savoir, la libération de ce muscle jusqu'alors prisonnier du tissus tendu à l'extrême, dernier rempart au désir ferme et vigoureux du japonais. Contrairement à ses réactions précédentes, Heero ne semblait ni troublé, ni embarrassé par ses gestes des plus équivoques. Bien au contraire, sa respiration difficile en raison de ses soupirs entrecoupés de son prénom récité telle une litanie, l'incitait à poursuivre dans cette nouvelle direction. 

-1-

Ces caresses devenaient pour lui une véritable torture. Il en voulait plus. Il le voulait lui, sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres toutes à ses baisers, sa respiration haletante sous son poids pressant et son corps abandonné à ses étreintes. Alors sans plus attendre, Heero renonça à toutes ses résolutions pour attirer fermement le jeune homme à lui. Son appétit de l'être aimé était trop fort pour le sentir à présent aussi loin de sa propre chair. 

-2-

Duo ne pouvait être que satisfait de sa prestation. Il venait de vaincre les derniers remparts d'Heero. Il en était fini de son image de Soldat Parfait imperturbable en toute situation qui conservait la moindre émotion sous les trait d'un visage de glace. Il avait devant lui un adolescent aux yeux enfiévrés par le plaisir qui le tourmentait de ses jeux sensuelles appliquées sur son entrejambe. Bien que très clairement impatient de pousser plus loin leur étreinte, Heero ne cédaient pourtant pas à la précipitation, chacune de ses caresses étant toujours là dans l'espoir d'accroître au maximum son excitation et son désir de le sentir le posséder enfin. 

Arrivant tout deux au summum de leur attente, il se surprit alors à être en position de force sur le japonais. Il ne voulait pas briser l'instant par cet aspect purement technique mais devait bien avouer ne plus comprendre le comportement d'Heero. Etant clair que le stratège n'ignorait rien de tous ce qu'ils entreprenaient depuis leur réveil, aux vues de son expérience indiscutable en la matière, le pilote se sentait à son tour un peu perdu. Ignorant donc totalement ce qu'Heero attendait de lui et n'ayant pas mille moyens de le deviner par lui-même, il se résolu à lui en parler, quitte à casser l'ambiance.

- Hee-chan, je…. 

Pour tout encouragement à s'exprimer, ce dernier l'embrassa de nouveau, poursuivant durant de très longues secondes sa langue dans l'espoir atteint de la goûter une fois encore dans une lutte sans merci. 

- Mais ……

-1-

Sachant parfaitement ce qui gênait soudain l'adolescent, aux vues des tentatives de "passation de pouvoir" qu'il n'avait cessé de lui proposer, Heero ne joua pas plus longtemps avec ses doutes.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'en as envie.

A la rougeur subitement prise par l'américain, les deux garçons surent qu'il l'avait bien déjà envisagé et très certainement plus d'une fois au cours de ses fantasmes.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Je croyais que toi, tu aurais préféré que je…. enfin du moins pour notre première fois que tu sois….

L'empêchant alors d'exprimer plus clairement ce qu'ils avaient tout deux compris en effleurant délicatement ses lèvres, Heero le fixa de ses yeux emprunts d'une clarté encore jamais vue pour le rassurer. Tout comme avec la voiture qu'il lui avait demandé de conduire, le soldat avait besoin de tout lui donner, dans un espoir bien vain de se faire pardonner tous ses gestes maladroits qu'il avait pu avoir à son encontre au cours de sa séquestration. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Heero en avait aussi l'envie physique. Le désire ardent de sentir ce corps chaud dans le sien, de ne faire plus qu'un avec Duo, de lui appartenir corps et âme.

- Chuuuuu… 

- je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que tu te l'imagines Heero, je….

- j'ai confiance en toi. 

- mais je veux pas que tu te forces pour me prouver ton attachement.

- qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? 

Ne voulant pas lui donner de fausses idées, Heero retourna brusquement la situation et son amant pour un baiser contenant encore plus de passion qu'ils n'en avaient jusqu'alors partagé. Il l'abandonna ensuite sans un souffle, sous son corps pressant avant de poursuivre sa phrase, nullement touché par le manque évident d'oxygène fortement ressentit en revanche par son compagnon d'arme. 

- je me réserve juste la prochaine danse.

-2-

Bien décidé à honorer de son mieux le choix du japonais, Duo mit alors un point d'honneur à attiser de nouveau leur désir mutuel jusqu'à leur paroxysme. Reprenant l'ascendant sur le soldat de ses rêves, il entreprit donc de renouveler ses caresses les plus sensuelles qu'il intensifia volontairement vers les régions les plus sensibles de l'anatomie d'Heero. 

-1-

Ne s'attendant pas alors à recevoir autant d'attentions concentrées sur ses zones érogènes en si peu de temps, ce dernier ne put contenir cette fois-ci l'embrasement généralisé de tout son être. Tant et si bien qu'il en perdit tout contrôle. Il n'y avait plus que cette libération soulageante, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême et ce poids pressant contre lui. Sans parler de cette langue capricieuse qui n'abandonnait toujours pas son office. Perdu dans la chaleur étouffante du plaisir éprouvé à cet instant, Heero occulta alors les gestes soigneusement réalisés par son compagnon pour sa préparation tout comme la douleur qu'il aurait du ressentir lors de sa première fois. En effet, à peine avait-il retrouvé la perception de son corps suite à toutes ces émotions et sensations de plénitude éprouvées jusqu'alors que ces dernières étaient aussitôt remplacées par de nouvelles, créatrices d'un plaisir inattendu. Incapable de réprimer ses soupirs de satisfaction, le soldat incita l'américain de par son prénom sans cesse murmuré tel une prière à poursuivre dans cette voie.

-2-

Guidé par la pression guère équivoque des mains d'Heero maintenant fermement ses fesses galbés, Duo alternait la douceur à plus de vigueur. Mais son désir de l'être aimé devenait si fort qu'il ignorait pouvoir continuer ainsi plus longtemps. Attisé par les ongles s'enfonçant à présent dans sa chair, il abandonna finalement toute retenue à l'instant même où il sentit son compagnon s'échapper pour la seconde fois. La contraction du corps chaud abandonné à ses soins et l'enserrement de sa chair emprisonnée qui en découlait ne tarda pas alors, à lui permettre de rejoindre le japonais sur le chemin tant convoité de l'orgasme absolu tandis qu'il se libérait à son tour au plus profond de son amant.

-1x2-

Epanouis, les deux jeunes hommes s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, le temps pour eux d'émerger doucement de leur béatitude. Bien que toujours enflammés par leur plaisir encore palpable, ils voguaient dans un entrelacement de sensations d'une plénitude et euphorie totale d'où émergeait ce sentiment de satisfaction physique intimement lié au plaisir infinie procuré par la communion de leur chair et de leur âmes. Doucement, leur cœur reprenaient aussi un rythme plus normal, tandis que leur corps fatigués et en sueurs ne se démêlaient que pour mieux se blottir de nouveau l'un dans l'autre. Epuisés, leurs yeux se fermèrent alors tout naturellement sans qu'aucun d'eux ne pense à ponctuer l'instant d'une quelconque parole.

-//-

Quand ils s'endormirent finalement, de nouveau serrés l'un contre l'autre, les rideaux ne donnaient encore aucune chance aux rayons persévérants du soleil. Tandis que le chant harmonieux des oiseaux s'ébruitait toujours aussi mélodieusement. Rien n'avait donc vraiment changé dans la petite chambre si ce n'était une pagaille indescriptible parmi les draps du lit. ^_^

OWARI

Mimi Yuy 

Décembre 2002

Alors ? ? ? ? Ca vous a plu ? ? ? ?

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de demander ca mais pour une fois : Review please **__** 


	3. Supplément

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & Co pas à moi bien que ça ne m'aurait pas déplu 

Genre : C'est pas parce qu'on a fini une cure de désintox qu'on a totalement résolu le problème 

Couples : 1x2 sans lemon

Remarque : La fic aurait du se terminer sur la première partie, mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire enfin un vrai lemon. Pis finalement comme je m'en voulais de les abandonner si vite ^_^ ben y'a une troisième partie. Initialement prévue uniquement pour moi, une amie de moua m'a assuré que ca vous plairait très certainement à vous aussi alors voilà. Troisième et dernier acte de Desintox. ^____^

****

Désintox' 

- supplément -

Doucement sans faire le moindre mouvement brusque, le jeune homme se détacha du bras qui enserrait encore sa taille. Voilà de longues minutes qu'il était de nouveau réveillé et sa volonté était de laisser son compagnon de chambré dormir encore tout le temps nécessaire à sa récupération. Quoiqu'il en dise ce dernier avait passé de nombreuses nuits à sa recherche, avant de le soutenir dans sa lente descente en enfer pour conclure sur l'utilisation de ses dernières forces dans une mission certes facile mais qui nécessitait comme chacune d'entre elles un minimum de condition physique. Nul doute qu'un autre que lui, n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps ce rythme si soutenu. Sachant pertinemment qu'il serait incapable de garder ses distances s'il restait plus longtemps à ses cotés, Duo s'était donc résigné à abandonner le Perfect Soldier à son sommeil.

Après maintes contorsions, il réussit finalement à descendre du lit sans réveiller le jeune soldat, pourtant habituellement plus à l'oreille de ses moindres faits et gestes. Récupérant au sol son pyjama, il se pressa alors de s'habiller sommairement avant de sortir au plus vite de la chambre sans un bruit. Ce ne fut que dehors dans le couloir qu'il se permit enfin de respirer normalement, laissant s'échapper un sourire de pure bonheur sur son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas commencé une journée aussi bien dans sa peau. 

N'en attendant pas plus, il descendit aussitôt dans la cuisine dans l'objectif d'y trouver un solide petit déjeuné. D'ailleurs l'idée d'apporter celui d'Heero dans leur chambre ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. 

**~**~**

- Duo !!

- Hummmm ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Ben vi Quatre. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Je sais pas si tu te rends compte qu'il est encore assez tôt pour toi et que t'es dans la cuisine depuis plus de 5 minutes sans nous avoir encore adressé la parole.

Réalisant qu'effectivement tout à ses pensées, il s'était dirigé tel un missile à tête chercheuse directement vers les croissants sans même s'apercevoir de la présence de ses camarades, Duo reprit aussitôt un visage plus ouvert. Pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à rassurer l'inquiétude de son ami qui n'abandonna donc pas son interrogatoire pour autant.

- Ca c'est si mal passé hier soir ?

- Heu…. 

- Je suis désolé que tu te sois aperçu de ses blessures, c'est en parti ma faute et …

- Pas grave Kittykat. On a quand même trouvé le temps de résoudre ce problème au petit matin.

Voyant que Duo n'osait pas en dire plus, Wufei fit le choix de le décharger un peu de sa culpabilité. Et à son attitude, l'américain constata qu'il ne cessait jamais de venir à son secours sans que cela ne les empêche la plupart du temps de se battre comme des écoliers. 

- Je me suis levé très tôt sans le voir pour autant. Je suppose qu'il travail depuis l'aube sur son nouveau portable.

- Ben c'est ça où il se repose d'une nuit torride passée à me faire grimper au 7ème ciel.

- Maxwell !!

- Ben quoi, j'ai bien le droit de rêver nan ? ^________^

Face au visage plein de confiance du pilote, le chinois ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciel. Malgré tout, comme Quatre et Trowa, il constatait avec soulagement que le jeune homme n'était plus aussi désespéré que la veille au soir lors de la petite scène qui avait suivis la découverte du japonais dévêtu dans la salle de bain. Comprenant pas la même que les deux premiers pilotes avaient effectivement dû trouver un terrain d'entente, il ne s'attendait pas pour autant à assister à pareille entrée. 

Duo était inquiet. Ses trois compagnons venaient de passer d'un état de soulagement et de joie à la stupéfaction la plus totale, fixant incrédules un point situé derrière lui. Voulant comprendre pareille attitude, l'adolescent se retourna pour voir à son tour ce qui les bouleversait à ce point. Et effectivement, de toute sa courte vie, il n'aurait jamais oser imaginer assister à un tel tableau. Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait, pilote émérite de Gundam, assassin, cracker né qui vous glaçait le sang de son seul regard, venait de les rejoindre encore à moitié endormi, les cheveux en bataille comme jamais ils ne l'avaient vu auparavant et au comble de leur rêve éveillé, portant de toute évidence son tee-shirt à l'envers.

- ''lut !

Point positif, il n'était pas devenu conviviale et démonstratif pour autant. Encore un peu et si tel avait été le cas, il aurait du faire face à une crise cardiaque collective aux vues des yeux écarquillés et autres bouches ouvertes laissées à l'abandon par leur propriétaire. Le pire dans cette scène était qu'Heero ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi tous le regardaient ainsi. Comment pouvait-il seulement se douter qu'il venait de faire l'objet d'une blague qui à sa vue prenait soudain un tout autre sens. Parce que le voir ainsi les yeux embués de sommeil et les joues encore rouge, nul doute qu'ils se doutaient tous que cette hypothétique nuit agitée avait peut-être effectivement eut lieu. 

- On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

Le ton un peu bourru du garçon, ne les aidant pas plus à retrouver l'image du parfait soldat devant eux, Wufei et Trowa fuirent au plus vite avant de ne dire une grosse bêtise. Il n'en fut pas de même pour Duo. Littéralement séduit par cette image de gamin grognon un peu perdu par les événements, il s'approcha de lui sans geste brusque pour le prendre par la main sans qu'il ne réagisse afin de l'entraîner vers la table pour l'y faire s'y asseoir sur une chaise avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre de fatigue. 

- Que ce passe t'il aujourd'hui ?

- Rien Hee-chan, rien du tout.

Un regard complice échangé entre l'américain et le jeune blond et ce dernier s'exprima pour les fuyards, espérant ainsi faire disparaître la suspicion du nouveau venu.

- Ce n'est rien Heero, on avait juste déjà terminé notre petite déjeuné. Alors excuse moi, mais je dois aussi y aller.

Quatre éclipsé de son champs de vision, Duo s'assit aussitôt sur ses genoux sans qu'il n'en dise rien, le regardant juste avec attention.

- Duo.

Ne se démontant pas pour si peu, ce dernier tenta avec application de lui remettre son haut sans l'obliger pour autant à le retirer totalement. 

- Pourquoi tu t'es levé si tôt ?

- ma bouillotte m'a lâchement abandonné ?

- moi qui me suis levé exprès pour éviter que je ne te réveille, c'est réussi.

Etonnement hors de son personnage d'homme des glaces, Heero repoussa des mèches rebelles sortie de la longue natte, avant de poursuivre son geste d'une caresse douce et tendre sur la joue du garçon.

- Je devais me lever Duo, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail qui aurait déjà du être fait hier soir.

- Tu vas te ruiner la santé si tu continues à ce rythme.

- chut…

Sachant pertinemment que cela ne résoudrait rien à l'inquiétude de Duo à son égard, le soldat embrassa quelques secondes ce dernier avec l'espoir de réussir au moins à lui changer les idées dans l'immédiat.

- Hee-cha… 

Sourd aux supplications de l'américain toujours sur ses genoux, il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'empêcher de parler. Cédant complètement, Duo se blottit dans ses bras pour son étreinte avant d'accepter une petite trêve.

- Faim ?

- hum hum.

Sans un mot, Duo commença donc à leur préparer un déjeuner pantagruélique tandis que Quatre resté tout ce temps non loin de la porte d'entrée de la cuisine s'effaçait pour de bon du couple qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'ils étaient ainsi espionnés. Retrouvant ses amis au salon, le jeune blond ne put retenir plus longtemps un sourire de satisfaction suite à ce qu'il venait d'assister.

- Dites moi que je rêve.

- Tu ne rêves pas Quatre et je n'ose imaginer ce qui s'est vraiment passé cette nuit.

- Ben #^_^ # si tu veux confirmation, je peux…

- C'est bon, Wufei et moi te croyons sur parole.

- Il nous a suffit de voir leur tête d'amoureux transi quand mister freeze est apparu.

Bien qu'ils ne le dirent pas une seule fois oralement, les trois pilotes étaient réellement très heureux de la tournure des derniers évènements. Rien ne pouvait arriver de mieux pour leur groupe que cette réconciliation des deux pilotes qui auparavant ne cessaient d'être les responsables d'une tension continue.

**~**~**

De retour dans leur chambre, les deux adolescents se séparèrent au grand damne de Duo pour permettre au japonais d'aller prendre sa douche seul. Une fois de retour de son propre séjour dans la salle de bain, le pilote de Deathscythe ne put alors que constater que son amour se trouvait déjà concentré sur l'écran de son portable.

- Tu comptes travailler sur cette machine toute la journée ?

- hum.

Voulant pourtant le faire changer d'avis, Duo compris aussitôt qu'il ne ferait que compliquer la vie du jeune homme. Heero avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour être attentionné avec lui depuis leur réveil. Il était donc acceptable à présent qu'il le laisse un peu tranquille. Sans compter que l'expert en informatique n'avait malheureusement pas vraiment le choix, les virus demandés par les prof devaient être terminés en temps et en heure et ce n'était pas en accumulant les retards qu'il s'en sortirait mieux par la suite, lorsqu'ils seront en mission. N'en disant pas plus, il quitta donc la chambre non sans regrets.

**~**~**

La journée passa à une rapidité effrayante. Pourtant, il pouvait être fier de son travail. La mise à jour était terminé ainsi que les principaux virus. Ne restait plus que ceux nécessaire à des missions qui n'étaient pas prévue avant des semaines. De quoi lui permettre de souffler un peu d'ici leur prochaine pause et de calmer les inquiétudes de son baka d'américain déjà très butté sur la question avant même qu'ils ne se rapprochent un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Il s'assurait une dernière fois, du bon ordre de la nouvelle configuration du PC quand on tapa à la porte. A n'en pas douter le soleil étant couché depuis quelques heures, lassé d'attendre qu'il redescende de lui même, son petit diable venait aux nouvelles.

- hum ?

Et surprise, ce ne fut pas le reflet de Duo qu'il vit sur son écran mais celui de Trowa. Sérieusement étonné, il se retourna pour faire face à ce dernier.

- Un problème ?

- Oui, un problème.

Après sa petite conversation avec le français, Heero commençait à culpabiliser pour son comportement froid et distant du matin. Mais quelle idée avait-il eu encore en tête ? Inquiet de ce que lui avait dit Trowa, il pressa alors encore le pas pour rejoindre le lieu de camouflage des Gundam au plus vite. La nuit tombée, l'air ambiant était devenu des plus frais et si Duo ne s'était pas changé, nul doute qu'il devait être à présent gelé. Approchant du lieu, il le vit passer devant lui tel un automate des pièces de rechange du Wings dans ses mains.

- Duo.

Surpris ce dernier sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui. Un visage heureux, totalement inconscient qu'il aurait pu mourir si son visiteur n'avait pas été l'un des siens.

- Hee-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est moi qui aimerais savoir ce que tu fabriques. Trowa vient de m'apprendre que tu avais passé toute la journée ici et que tu refusais de rentrer malgré l'heure tardive.

- Je leur avais demandé de se taire. C'était une surprise. Je voulais réparer Wings pour que quand t'en aurais fini avec tes programmes, tu puisses te reposer à ton tour.

- Duo, combien de fois ai-je demandé que personne n'y touche ?

Attristé qu'Heero ne voit dans sa surprise qu'une énième consigne violée, l'américain fit transparaître sa déception sur son visage.

- Je voulais juste te faire plaisir. Excuse moi.

- Parce que tu crois que t'épuiser de la sorte peut me faire plaisir ?

Voyant l'absence de tous soulagement face à ses dernières paroles, le japonais comprit que Duo n'était vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme. N'en attendant pas plus, il posa avec douceur l'une de ses mains sur son front brûlant. Ce gamin était véritablement irrécupérable. Prenant la pièce détachée des mains du malade, il la déposa près de ses sœurs avant de faire face à l'américain exténué. Comme il l'avait crains, il n'avait rien de plus que sa combinaison noir qui ne devait pas lui procurer beaucoup de chaleur. N'en attendant pas plus, il lui enfila aussitôt son propre blouson, agissant avec lui comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une marionnette. Après quoi, il s'approcha un peu plus pour l'entourer de ses bras, histoire de lui rendre un peu de chaleur corporelle.

- Hee-chan ?

- Chut… On va rentrer maintenant.

- Tu ne me laisses pas terminer ?

- Non, je ne te laisse pas terminer.

Trop fatigué pour répondre quoique ce soit, Duo accepta la tendre étreinte en déposant sa tête lourde de fatigue contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Ce dernier en profita pour lui prendre ses avant bras et les croiser derrière son cou, avant de soutenir la nuque brûlante avec l'une de ses propres mains.

- tu me pardonneras Heero ?

- te pardonner quoi ?

- pour Wings.

Déboussolé, qu'il puisse encore penser à sa première remarque, le japonais le rassura aussitôt.

- C'est oublié. Maintenant, fais moi plaisir et accroche toi à moi.

Surpris de la demande, l'adolescent releva à peine la tête en quête de quelques explications.

- Je te ramène à la maison, alors si tu veux me faire plaisir, simplifie moi la tache en te laissant gentiment porter.

- mais, je.. 

- Duo.

Le ton ne laissant aucune place à l'argumentation, l'adolescent se laissa soulever de terre avant de lier ses jambes autour de la tailles d'Heero et d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. Il avait subitement froid, très froid malgré le blouson et la chaleur corporelle du japonais. Ce qui lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs. Sans parler de cette étrange sensation de malaise qui le prenait soudain au ventre. Apeuré par ce que cela pouvait signifier, Duo se pressa un peu plus contre le soldat qui ne semblait pas contrarié par ce genre de rapprochement.

**~**~**

Il savait très bien ce vers quoi ils allaient. Il avait côtoyer l'adolescent suffisamment longtemps depuis ces dernières semaines pour reconnaître une de ses crises quand celles-ci se préparaient. Elle n'aurait bien sur, rien de comparable avec toutes celles qu'ils avaient déjà affronté mais il ne souffrirait pas moins pour autant. Exténué par cette journée de travail intensive, comme Duo devait l'être, il n'était malheureusement pas étonné que tout cela recommence. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas sortir intact d'une accoutumance stoppée si rapidement sans en subir encore les effets de temps à autres durant de longs mois. 

Sentant le corps somnolant de Duo trembler de plus en plus malgré leur proximité, Heero fut soulagé d'apercevoir enfin leur demeure. A peine posa t'il un pied devant la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt leur permettant d'entrer dans la chaleur de la maison. De toute évidence, Quatre les attendait patiemment. 

- On passe à table dés qu'il le souhaitera.

- Désolé Quatre, mais ce sera sans nous.

- Pourquoi ? Enfin, non..#^_^# je…

Il aurait été amusé en d'autres circonstances de voir la soudaine rougeur prise par le jeune blond. 

- Va pas t'imaginer quoique ce soit. Il s'apprête juste à faire une crise.

Apercevant le visage de douleur du garçon porter avec soins par le Perfect Soldier, Quatre ne comprit que trop bien ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ?

- Je….

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui pose ce genre de question. Et encore moins que trois personnes soient soudainement si attentives à ses paroles en dehors d'une quelconque mission. Renforçant sa prise sur Duo, il leur répondit donc de son mieux.

- Je sais qu'elle sont moins violentes si j'arrive à le mettre au chaud avant que cela ne débute vraiment.

Avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, Wufei monta au premier, Trowa partit dans la cuisine tandis que Quatre s'empressait de recouvrir la forme blottit contre lui d'une couverture laisser dans le salon.

- Wufei est parti monter le chauffage de votre chambre, 

- je….. merci. Je vais essayer de le mettre dans un bain, ça reste le plus efficace pour ……

Le chinois redescendit au même instant.

- Il est déjà en train de couler. Je pense qu'il y aura suffisamment d'eau pour vous deux le temps que vous y arriviez.

Un peu perdu face à toute cette aide dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, Heero hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant de monter au premier. Arrivé dans leur chambre, il déposa Duo sur le pied du lit pour lui faire face en s'agenouillant devant lui. Un peu endormi, ce dernier le regarda avec difficulté. 

- Je vais t'emmener prendre un bain, d'accord ?

Un simple hochement de tête et il entreprit de le déshabiller en partie avant de le recouvrir de nouveau d'une couverture pour le transfert jusqu'à la baignoire. A peine eut-il alors déposé l'adolescent dans l'eau chaude, qu'il aperçu posé sur le coté deux tasses d'un chocolat brûlant. De toute évidence, Trowa n'était pas parti s'occuper du dîner lors de son départ vers les cuisines. 

- Hee-chan ?

Revenant à son amant grelottant au milieu de la mousse à l'odeur de vanille, il sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se serrer devant le désespoir de ce dernier.

- Oui.

- S'il te plait, viens me rejoindre.

Ne pouvant résister à la complainte de ces yeux, il céda aussitôt pour se placer derrière lui et ainsi l'entourer de ses bras. Son dos n'ayant pas été épargné durant leur retour, la chaleur ambiante et l'eau parfumée lui faisait aussi le plus grand bien. Après en avoir profité quelques minutes, tout deux bien calés l'un contre l'autre, il attrapa alors la première tasse de chocolat pour la tendre à l'américain.

- Boit ça.

Sachant que les mixtures d'Heero avait pour bienfait de le réchauffer et apaiser son estomac des plus menaçants, Duo accepta la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il dégusta comme jamais. 

- T'as fait de gros progrès.

- Hum ?

- Jamais but quelque chose d'aussi bon.

- Dans ce cas, c'est Trowa que tu devras remercier.

Au visage de son Hee-chan, l'adolescent se demanda si ce dernier n'était pas soudainement jaloux que ce compliment ne lui soit pas adressé. Terminant, le liquide sucré qui avait lui aussi le don de soulager cette douleur enfouit au plus profond de ses entrailles, Duo se tourna légèrement par la suite pour pouvoir somnoler de nouveau tout contre le soldat de ses rêves.

**~**~**

Suite au bain qui avait duré une petite heure et durant lequel, Heero avait tenter de lui faire oublier son mal par quelques caresses stratégiques, Duo se laissa docilement enfouir sous une tas de couverture avant de se considérer comme satisfait.

- Encore ? 

Signe négatif.

- Bien, dans ce cas repose toi enfin avant que je ne me fâche.

Acceptant volontiers l'ordre, l'américain ferma ses yeux avant de le rappeler à lui dés l'instant où il le sentit partir.

- Hee-chan !

Aussitôt ce dernier fut de nouveau assis à ses cotés sur le bord du lit, une main caressante dans ses cheveux.

- Tu restes pas ?

- Je dois descendre quelques minutes Duo, mais je reviens au plus vite.

- mais !

- Je serais là à ton réveil.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se sentir seul. Il ne savait pas comment combattre cet appel s'il devait rester ainsi isolé. Mais comment l'obliger à demeuré indéfiniment à ses cotés. Il devait très certainement avoir faim, voir espérer prendre un peu de repos lui aussi dans le salon, en compagnie des autres. Il était clairement égoïste de le retenir auprès de lui, car il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'à le demander une nouvelle fois pour qu'il lui cède. 

- C'est promis ?

- Oui, c'est une promesse.

Un baiser l'incita à fermer les yeux avant qu'il ne sente les lèvres douces se poser avec tendresse sur chacune de ses paupières closes. 

- Je reviens vite.

**~**~**

Au salon, les trois G-boys eurent du mal à ne pas paraître nerveux et inquiets lorsqu'ils le virent arriver.

- Alors ?

- ….

De toute évidence, Heero n'était pas en meilleur état que son patient qu'il protégeait jalousement. A croire qu'il allait s'écrouler devant eux. 

- Il devrait dormir maintenant.

- Bien. 

Voyant le soldat toujours aussi immobile devant eux, Quatre l'incita à venir s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses cotés, tandis que Trowa s'approchait d'eux.

- Faim ?

- Il a bu les deux tasses de chocolat. Je pense qu'elles lui ont suffit. S'il prend plus dans cette état, son estomac refusera tout en bloc. Oh, il te remercie aussi. Il semble que tu sois plus doué que moi pour ce genre de cuisine.

- Heero ?

- hum ?

- Je demandais si toi tu avais faim.

- je….. non.

- Non tu n'as pas faim ou non tu refuses de te nourrir tant que lui ne le peut pas ?

- je…. 

Il se sentait comme un animal traqué et sans nul doute cela se voyait parfaitement. Les deux garçons l'entourant se regardèrent alors un instant avant que Trowa ne se lève sous l'accord implicite de son petit ami. C'est en suivant ce dernier du regard quelque peu intrigué qu'Heero se rendit compte de l'absence de Wufei pourtant présent à son arrivé auprès d'eux.

**~**~**

La douleur de l'envie devenait de plus en plus forte. Malgré la chaleur, malgré l'amour qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur, rien ne semblait apaiser cette volonté féroce qui souhaitait le faire capituler pour qu'il se faufile discrètement de nouveau dans la salle de bain où il trouverait très certainement ce qui le calmerait aussitôt. Mais à cette simple idée, il se maudit d'y avoir penser. Heero lui faisait confiance, l'avait ramener auprès de ses amis. Il devait donc tenir. Ne pas céder pour une stupide envie survenue uniquement en raison de la fatigue. Mais c'était si dur de se battre seul. Si seulement il pouvait déjà revenir pour le retenir entre ses bras. Comme dans un rêve, il entendit alors le bruit étouffé d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il était enfin de retour.

- Tu dors ?

Mauvaise oreille, il s'agissait de Wufei. Partagé entre la honte qu'il le découvre ainsi blottit en position du fœtus et la sécurité que pouvait représenter sa présence, Duo hésita longuement à se manifester. Tant et si bien que le temps passant, il supposa s'être assoupis durant le départ du chinois quand il rouvrit les yeux pour le voir assis au pied du lit, dos au mur.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de savoir si tu sauras résister ou non à la tentation. Je reste ici tant qu'ils s'occupent de lui.

La phrase n'était pas très longue mais elle l'informait sur beaucoup de chose. Non seulement Wufei se doutait qu'il se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas se précipiter dans leur trousse de secours, raison donc de sa présence à ses cotés. Mais il le rassurait aussi sur le fait que ses compagnons d'arme prenaient soin de son Hee-chan. Soulagé, Duo souleva légèrement les draps se découvrant ainsi suffisamment le visage pour qu'il le voit à son tour.

- Merci Wuffy.

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell.

Sa remontrance n'avait aucune tonalité agressive, bien au contraire, ce qui lui donna l'envie de se confier juste un peu. Heero était devenu trop proche de lui pour qu'il accepte de l'inquiéter plus avec ses doutes quant à sa capacité à pouvoir s'empêcher de ne pas replonger. Mais Wufei, lui saurait l'écouter sans émettre de jugement hâtif. Et contrairement à Quatre, il ne courrait pas dans toute la maison, désespéré de ne pas savoir comment l'aider. Au pire il n'obtiendrait de ses aveux qu'une ignorance polie.

- Wuffy.

- Hum ?

- Je croyais que c'était bien fini. Ca faisait plus de deux jours que j'avais pas ressenti cet appel mais je crois que ça revient là.

- Je suis désolé pour toi Duo mais cela ne se terminera pas aussi vite et aussi bien que tu aurais pu l'espérer.

- Tu ne me crois pas capable de m'en débarrasser, c'est ça. 

Devant la mine attristée de Duo pensant réellement ce qu'il venait de dire, le chinois s'approcha de lui pour placer ses avants bras sur le lit et y déposer sa tête. Lui faisant ainsi face, il commença à s'expliquer.

- D'abord, je tiens à dire que très rare sont les personnes capables de décrocher aussi vite. Cela me semblait même impossible avant que je ne vous vois revenir tout les deux en un seul morceau pour la mission. Alors contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines, je te crois tout à fait capable de combattre ce poison. 

- Mais, tu as dis qu…..

- Que tu aurais encore mal, encore envie, encore besoin de cette fichue molécule qui a pris tant d'importance pour ton corps en si peu de temps. Parfois en raison de la fatigue, de la peine ou de la douleur ces sensations reviendrons t'agresser comme jamais auparavant. Sans prévenir elles s'insinuerons dans ta tête avec l'espoir de vaincre ta volonté. C'est en gagnant chacune de ces batailles que tu réussiras finalement à tout faire disparaisse pour de bon.

- Comment tu… ?

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait ignorant en la matière Duo. Je dirais que je suis même très certainement la personne qui s'est approché au plus près de ce que tu vis aujourd'hui. 

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu as ?

- Oui, j'ai aussi eu quelques problèmes de dépendance. Et fort de cette expérience passée, je peux t'affirmer que tu ne dois jamais garder cette envie pour toi. Tu dois te confier. En parler est une première victoire. Sans compter que la personne mise au courant peut alors t'empêcher d'agir quand le besoin devient si puissant que tu ne peux plus contrôler tes actes.

- mais moi, je ne peux pas.

L'adolescent avait chuchoté comme s'il redoutait d'être entendu par un hypothétique témoin. Respectant sa volonté, Wufei en fit alors de même.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent encore plus.

- Heero ?

- Il ne le montre pas mais je sais que me voir ainsi lui fait du mal.

- Pour lui, je suis d'accord. Vous êtes devenus trop proches pour ce genre d'aveux. Ta volonté de vouloir lui faire plaisir te pousserait inconsciemment à minimiser ta faiblesse. Mais il n'est pas le seul pour qui tu comptes.

- Quatre est trop sensible, je vais lui faire peur. Trowa lui, ne me parle pas beaucoup et sans mot, mis à part avec Hee-chan, je ne me sens pas suffisamment à l'aise.

- Tout comme avec moi ?

- Non, avec toi c'est autre chose.

- Qui est ?

- je…. j'ai peur de te décevoir. Si je viens trop souvent te voir, tu vas me prendre pour un faible et je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié à cause de cela.

Rassuré par la raison évoquée, Wufei laissa s'échapper une main réconfortante dans la chevelure du brun.

- Duo, tu me décevrais effectivement énormément si tu oubliais ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de venir m'informer du retour de tes envies. Avouer ses faiblesse n'en ai pas une ! C'est le fait qu'on les dissimule qui me révolte plus que tout. 

- Alors je pourrais ?

- C'est ça où je ne t'adresse plus la parole jusqu'au terme de nos deux vies.

- Mais tu garderas tout ce que je dirais pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas que Sally ou Heero…

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de trahir mes amis. 

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est juste que …. 

- Duo.

- désolé.

- Je n'attend pas d'excuse de ta part, mais des aveux. Alors des choses à me dire ?

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Duo acquiesça de la tête, heureux d'avoir trouvé un confident digne de confiance. Alors sans plus attendre un flot ininterrompu de parole vint les rejoindre. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il souhaitait confier, tant de douleur amplifiée par son incapacité à pouvoir l'exprimer à quiconque.

**~**~**

Trowa parti, Heero s'apprêtait à se lever quand le jeune homme assis à ses cotés l'en empêcha.

- Ne bouge pas Heero. On va t'apporter tout ce qui te faut ici.

- Besoin de rien.

- Mais….

- Je ne veux pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.

Se levant trop brutalement pour fuir la prise de Quatre, Heero perdit un court instant son équilibre, l'obligeant à accepter l'aide de l'arabe.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Duo. Wufei est parti veiller sur lui, le temps que l'on s'occupe de toi.

- C'est inutile, je vais…

- Tu vas rester assis et te nourrir un minimum. A quoi tu joues ? Tu viens encore d'avoir un malaise pour la simple raison que t'es resté toute la journée rivé sur ton portable sans t'arrêter une seule minutes pour reprendre quelques forces. Tu cours après quoi ? L'épuisement peut-être ! Comment espères-tu seulement continuer à protéger quelqu'un si tu ignores comment le faire pour toi-même ? 

- …. 

- Quatre.

Entendant son prénom cité avec calme, le jeune homme stoppa aussi vite son élan de reproche. Faisant alors face à Trowa, il se sentit à son tour des plus coupables. Trop en colère contre lui même, il venait d'évacuer sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour Duo, sur le japonais qui n'en gardait que d'autant plus son masque d'indifférence glaciale.

- Excuse moi Heero, je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Ni agir comme je viens de le faire depuis deux jours. Je suis sincèrement désolé. 

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit à ce retournement de situation, le soldat se contenta de nier de la tête. Au même instant, Trowa déposa devant lui un plateau repas des plus copieux, le laissant deviner qu'ils souhaitaient fortement qu'il en avale la majeur partie. Rassemblant sa volonté, il prit alors les baguettes en main. Il pensait avoir besoin de se forcer mais au fur et à mesure qu'il entreprit de consommer ce qu'on lui avait préparé, Heero sentit une porte de son esprit s'ouvrir de nouveau. Quelque chose en lui venait d'être libéré par une magie mystérieuse, tandis que son appétit revenait tout simplement. 

**~**~**

Duo était soulagé. Loin de le juger ou de lui trouver des excuses, Wufei l'avait écouté avec attention avant de lui donner quelques conseils pour l'aider à maîtriser ses pulsions. De toute évidence, il avait effectivement une grande connaissance de ce genre de problème.

- Dis. Comment ça se fait que t'en saches autant ?

- Quand j'étais jeune, mon entourage n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de combattre mes insomnies par des somnifères. Ces derniers trop puissants pour l'enfant que j'étais, furent alors combattus par des stimulants durant la journée. Et comme ils auraient du s'en douter, le jour est venu ou je n'ai plus su m'en passer. 

- Alors ils ont fini par tenter de t'enlever à cette dépendance ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui. 

- Ce qui fait de toi aujourd'hui mon thérapeute !

- Malheureusement pour moi.

Devant le sourire revenu de l'américain, Wufei savait que ce dernier avait parfaitement compris le sens de sa phrase. Ils avaient toujours eu des rapports houleux inexistants avec les autres pilotes et pourtant c'était une amitié solide qui s'était construite sur ces bases bien plus sûres qu'elles ne semblaient l'être.

- Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui as pris en main ma cure accélérée de désintoxication dans ce cas ?

- J'y ai pensé. Mais il était plus préférable que ce soit lui.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne m'aurait pas vue aussi mal si ça avait été toi.

- Justement. Il était plus que temps que vous preniez tout deux conscience que vous n'êtes pas que des soldats.

- Mais je suis pas comme ça moi !

- Oh si. Tu t'imaginais qu'il était incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment ce qui est faux, tout comme il devait comprendre que tu n'es pas aussi fort que lui.

- t'as décidé de m'enfoncer là ?

- Duo. Nous savons tous qu'il a subit des modifications génétiques qui le rendent plus résistants que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. En tant qu'insomniaque je sais parfaitement qu'il est impossible pour une personne normalement constituée de ne quasiment pas dormir durant deux mois consécutifs tout en restant aussi maître de sa personne.

- ….

- Il serait vraiment temps que tu cesses de prendre toutes mes remarques pour toi.

Sa seule réponse fut une langue joliment présentée.

- Je vois. C'est passé ?

Un hochement positif de la tête lui confirma que oui, la crise de manque était loin derrière eux.

- Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de dormir à présent.

- J'attend son retour.

Au léger bruit de pas dans le couloir, ils surent que l'être attendu était justement à quelques mètres de la chambre. N'en attendant pas plus pour se relever, Wufei s'éloigna donc de la forme toujours aussi blottit sur elle-même.

- Bonne nuit Maxwell.

Ne s'attendant pas à un silence pour réponse, le chinois se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir l'adolescent profondément endormi. Impressionnant, le seul fait d'entendre Heero revenir auprès de lui, venait de le rassurer suffisamment pour qu'il s'endorme tout aussitôt. Amusé par une telle réaction, il eut alors juste le temps de reprendre un minimum de prestance avant de croiser deux yeux cobalts de plus transperçant. A croire que leur Perfect Soldier commençait à connaître les affres de la jalousie. 

**~**~**

Loin de vouloir s'imposer, Wufei venait de la quitter lui signifiant d'un simple hochement de tête que tout s'était bien passé durant son absence. Alors il était resté seul au milieu de la pièce, avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à rejoindre sa marmotte. Oui, mais voilà. La perspective de s'enfouir sous autant de couvertures ne lui était pas très attrayante. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, la petite chose invisible sous cette étalage de laine, le rassura aussitôt.

- T'as le droit d'enlever ce que tu ne veux pas. Ta bouillotte n'a plus froid.

- hum.

Sceptique, le japonais se contenta d'ôter ce qui lui serait totalement insupportable, laissant le surplus sur son compagnon, avant de le rejoindre enfin sous les draps.

- Je suis désolé d'être parti si longtemps.

- moi pas.

**~**~**

Un tintement le réveilla. Prudent, il n'ouvrit alors qu'un premier œil pour apercevoir une lumière suffisamment diffuse pour soulever aussitôt la seconde paupière. Et oh comble de la surprise, un petit déjeuné l'attendait sagement déposé sur le coté droit du lit. Ne résistant pas à son appel, Duo se redressa paresseusement pour n'apercevoir qu'alors l'adolescent assis à ses cotés. 

- Merci Hee-chan.

- hum.

Lui renvoyant un grand sourire, Duo attaqua sans plus attendre son festin. Une fois ce dernier copieusement entamé sous les injonctions d'un soldat qui ne voulait pas qu'il en mette partout dans leur lit, le pilote délaissa le plateau pour assouvir une toute autre faim. Sauf qu'au regard gorgé de désir qu'il lançait à son iceberg, ce dernier n'eut guère de doutes sur ses intentions. N'en attendant pas plus pour voir apparaître une énième catastrophe, Heero se pressa donc d'éloigner le plateau et tout ce qui s'y trouvait au plus vite et au plus loin du Shinigami qui commençait déjà son approche féline.

- Comment ce fait-il que tu sois encore là à cette heure si tardive ?

- Nous n'irons tous réparer nos Gundam que cette après midi.

- Vrai ?

- hum.

- Et pour tes programmes informatiques ?

- Terminés.

- ce qui signifie…

Ne le laissant pas avancer ni dire d'avantage, Heero plaqua l'adolescent sous son corps avant de lui chuchoter la seule réponse cohérente qu'il lui donnerait avant longtemps.

- …que je compte obtenir la danse que j'avais réservé hier matin.

- Je suis désolé Hee-chan mais je crois que ça va pas être possible.

Devant le visage soudainement fermé et des plus sérieux du natté, Heero se releva légèrement, inquiet que son état ne ce soit pas amélioré comme il avait cru comprendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai perdu mon carnet de bal pour m'assurer de la légitimité de cette demande. ^_______^

Soulagé de ne voir là qu'une énième malices du pilote, Heero lui octroya un sourire de connivence avant de se jeter sur lui, bien décidé à lui donner une toute autre raison de rire aux éclats. Voir Duo de nouveau si heureux et détendu lui faisait chaud au cœur. Tant et si bien que ses chatouilles devinrent très vite des caresses, transformant ainsi les rires de joie de son compagnon en soupirs de plaisirs. Toutefois contrairement à leur première fois, il refusa à ce dernier de lui rendre la pareille. Chaque geste venant à son encontre furent interceptés alors qu'il renouvelait ses baisers et ses étreintes tout en ignorant les gémissements de protestation de l'américain. 

- Hee-chan…..

- Chut…….

Soulagé de voir que Shinigami acceptait finalement de se soumettre à sa volonté, Heero put enfin mettre à profit toute sa tendresse et son amour dans chacune de ses caresses, faisant de cet instant un moment d'amour comme ils n'en avaient encore jamais partagé. Epanouis sous les mains expertes de son amant, Duo se laissa voguer sur les rives de la plénitude et de la satisfaction, profitant d'un plaisir jusqu'alors inégalé.

Alanguie sur le corps tout aussi chaud et détendu d'Heero, le jeune homme profitait de la douceur d'une main nonchalante allant et venant sur son dos. Le japonais venait à l'instant de les recouvrir chaudement de leurs couvertures, le laissant s'installer dans ses bras à sa guise. Alors Duo s'était blottit contre lui, comme toute bonne bouillotte qui se respecte avant de lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille se qu'il rêvait de lui dire depuis tant de jours.

- Heero.

- Duo-kun.

Pour une fois que son petit soldat se mettait à lui parler, il avait fallu qu'ils le fassent au même instant. Amusé par ce mauvais concours de circonstance, Duo fit en sorte que le plus silencieux d'entre eux s'exprime le premier.

- Toi d'abord Hee-chan.

- Je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

Ne cessant toujours pas de cajoler l'adolescent qu'il gardait dans ses bras, Heero lui répondit sans une hésitation.

- De ne jamais plus t'épuiser de la sorte si cela ne nous est pas vital. Je ne veux pas minimiser ta force mais toi tu ne dois pas te surestimer pour autant. Je ne souhaite pas voir renouvelé ce qui s'est passé hier. 

Alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir argumenter une telle demande, Heero eut la surprise de recevoir un chaste baiser accompagnant la réponse de Duo qui ne semblait pas vexé par ses paroles.

- Promis.

- Duo, je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi. Wufei m'a fait comprendre quelques petites choses durant ton absence hier soir. Alors rassures toi, j'ai enfin compris que je ne pourrais pas toujours suivre ton rythme de vie.

- Wufei ? 

Au ton employé par le Perfect Soldier, Duo se redressa suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- T'es jaloux ?

- hum……

- Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de raison, Hee-chan.

Soudainement de nouveau sérieux, l'américain se calfeutra un peu plus tout contre son amant et sous les couvertures.

- Je t'aime Heero. Je n'en attend pas autant venant de ta part mais moi je t'aime plus que ma propre vie….

Ne le laissant pas en dire plus, Heero fit basculer l'adolescent à ses cotés pour qu'ils puissent se faire face à égale. Remettant l'une des dizaines de mèches rebelles de l'américain derrière son oreille, il soupira enfin.

- Tu ne te souviens donc pas de ce que je t'avais dis le jour où tu m'as demandé de te donner une dernière fois un calmant quelconque pour apaiser ton manque ? 

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois surtout pas, mon ange. A ta phrase : "Si seulement tu m'aimais, tu m'en donnerais", je t'avais répondu "C'est bien pour cette raison que je ne le fais pas." 

- pour cette raison ?

- Ai shiteru Duo.

- Forever ?

- Forever.

Fin (c'te coup-ci c'est la bonne ^__^;;;)

Mimi yuy 

24 décembre 2002

C'était pas tellement nécessaire pour l'histoire mais bon, je trouvais que cela donnait un peu plus de réalisme quand au fait qu'on ne se débarrasse pas d'un si sérieux problème en si peu de temps.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^______^ miciii d'avance


End file.
